The Mystical Jedi
by Traban16
Summary: After Voldemort's assault on Godric Hollow, Grand Master Yoda provides baby Harry Potter with safety and training to take on his destiny later while FAR away from the reach of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Years later, as a Jedi, Harry must return to his homeworld, but senses a great darkness on the rise for the galaxy as a whole. However, will he even want to help against it...?
1. How It All Started

**This is basically the **_**original**_** plan I had for "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". Basically, it's one of those whole, "Harry Potter is a Jedi" stories, but with a twist like in "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". The twist in this one will be revealed in the next few chapters, so be prepared, because it's an angle on a story that you've probably never seen before… Ya know, unless you've actually read "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". In which case, congrats to you as you're psychic!**

**I'd also like to thank **_**Jedi Rhodes**_** and his awesome Star Wars/ Harry Potter-Jedi Fanfiction for the inspiration of making me go back and do this idea I had abandoned long ago. If I had not read his work, I would have been content to let this brilliant idea just go by the wayside.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: The year in this chapter is 47 BBY and Harry is near two years old. Not quite two years old yet, but getting there.**

**Ages as of the Year:**

**Harry Potter (1 year-old)**

**Jedi-Count Dooku (55 years-old)**

**Qui-Gon Jinn (45 years-old)**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi (10 years-old)**

**Yoda (OLD!)**

**Well, that's all folks! Enjoy the show!**

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

* * *

"Master Yoda… We have arrived."

"Good… Seek him out, you must."

"Understood, Master."

The two mysterious strangers stepped off the ramp of their ship, scanning over the row of near-identical houses with a keen and attentive eyes.

"How mundane…" one of the two strangers said with the lightest of sneers, which went undetected by the other, "No sense of originality, individualism, nor creativity. It's an eyesore of the highest level."

"Well, all can't be as cultured as you are in nihilism." the other said, in a much younger voice laced with mirth.

"Perhaps you're right, but is it my fault that I am disilluded by the blatant corruption I see within our democracy?" the older one said as the younger sighed.

"I would disagree if I had not been seeing the same as of late, Master." the younger man said heavily as the elder patted his shoulder.

"Thankfully, you'll be able to meditate on those thoughts during our week back through hyperspace, my old apprentice." the older man said as the younger nodded.

"Shall we set out, then?" the younger man asked as the first nodded, both walking away from their ship and toward the row of houses, "I believe we've landed ourselves in what the natives identify as a park."

"That was a park?" the older asked, astonished and somewhat disgusted, "It was so spare, so empty. I thought it was just an empty field not in use."

Moving onto the pavement of the street, the pair were searching for a certain house.

"Master Dooku," the younger man began, "What was the address again?"

"You've forgotten?" the older man, Dooku asked, "How could you? It was so bland! Number 4 Privet Drive. Really, do these backwater people have anything extraordinary?"

"They aren't nearly as advanced as we are." the young man countered, "Master Yoda says they have only just discovered space-travel."

"That's another thing." Dooku began with his brows furrowed, "How did Master Yoda know of this place? It's so far into the Unknown Regions and he had exact coordinates to this very place."

"Well, he is over eight _hundred_ years-old." the younger man said with a roll of his eyes.

"No need to be so brazen, young Qui-Gon." Dooku said as the younger man, Qui-Gon, frowned.

"I'm over 45 years-old! I'm not that young anymore." Qui-Gon said as Dooku chuckled, "Besides, Master Yoda must have been here, or at least have a contact here."

"Yes well, compared to me you are still quite young, my _young_ former apprentice." Dooku said as Qui-Gon pouted, crossing his arms, "By the way, how goes your search for your next apprentice?"

"Good." Qui-Gon assured, "I'm going to be taking on Obi-Wan Kenobi when he reaches of the final age. I have foreseen it thanks to the guidance of the Force."

"Hmm… Kenobi… I haven't heard much about him, but I'm sure he'll make an excellent Padawan." Dooku said as he waved his hand dismissively, "Now then, back to our search."

* * *

"Does this search, perhaps, involve a young infant?" an aged and wise voice said from the shadows as Dooku and Qui-Gon both turned to it, their hands gripping their lightsabers in case of attack.

"We were not told of such." Dooku said, frowning at the shadowed figure, "Our purpose here is establish contact with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Long and unusual name, but I've heard far stranger."

"That, would be me." the shadowed figure said, stepping into the street light as his eyes twinkled.

"Are his eyes… g-glimmering?" Qui-Gon whispered to his former Master, who nodded.

"Strange, but I've seen far stranger." Dooku replied in whisper as Dumbledore chuckled.

"I believe we have things to discuss gentlemen." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the shadows in which he had appeared from, "If you would kindly follow me."

And with that, the two Jedi Masters followed the stranger into the shadows. Though where they ended up when they came back into light was quite surprising to them. For when they could see again, they found themselves standing in a room filled with people.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Dooku demeaned, gripping his lightsaber as Qui-Gon followed suit.

"Magic." Dumbledore answered simply as he gestured for the two men to be seated, "This is my office and these people are part of my Order. Now, I understand that Master Yoda had sent you. How he is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He is doing fine." Dooku assured as Qui-Gon nodded, "He has just made his 849th life cycle. He said you might like to know that."

"He has!" Dumbledore asked, smiling happily as a gruff-looking man grunted, "Then I'll have to send a gift back with you when you leave."

"He said he'd like… Sherbet Lemon. We're not sure what that is, but he said you'd know." Qui-Gon said after exchanging looks with Dooku.

"Of course! Of course! I'll send an entire trunk full!" Dumbledore replied eccentrically while the two Jedi were exchanging odd looks.

"Get on with it, Albus!" the gruff man growled as Dumbledore looked embarrassed.

* * *

"Sorry…" Dumbledore said, waving his excitement aside, gaining a more serious look, "Now then, I understand you've come to receive something from me. Do you know what that something is?"

"We were not informed." Qui-Gon replied easily enough.

"That something, is a child. An infant that is to be placed in the care of the Jedi Order." Dumbledore answered, closing his eyes as the seven people around his office gasped and grew wide-eyed.

"That was not part of the deal!" a dower looking man in dark black robes hissed in fury as Dumbledore turned his attention to him.

"Severus is right, Albus! You can't possibly want to send Harry that far off to protect from You-Know-Who!" a severe looking woman with a prim expression of shock uttered. Dooku and Qui-Gon both raised a brow at the mention of "You-Know-Who", but waved it off as the Force wasn't jumping out at the phrase.

"Minerva, I have always thought you a more sensible woman than this." Albus Dumbledore said with his head tilted to the right, a curious expression playing on his face, "Why can you not simply utter the name Lord Voldemort? Or perhaps just Voldemort?"

"Stop trying to distract us, Albus!" the grizzly looking man with a manic eye that gazed in every direction said, "Why is the Potter child being made to go with these two? I've never seen them a day in my life."

Dumbledore sighed, looking his age; a hundred years old as he leaned back into his chair.

"Young men, if you would please introduce yourselves fully for my friends here." Dumbledore said, gesturing as Dooku and Qui-Gon exchanged looks before standing in unison.

"I am Jedi Master Dooku, former Padawan of Jedi Master Yoda." the aged man said, bowing slightly in greeting.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, former Padawan of Jedi Master Dooku." the younger man said, bowing much the same as his former Master had.

"Jedi?" Minerva echoed the phrase, before rounding on Dumbledore "Albus, you didn't…"

"I did, Minerva. I felt that with times as they are, Harry would be much safer and far better off if her were to go to my old friend for the time being." the ancient wizard stated, his calm demeanor never wavering as the twinkle in his eye dimmed slightly.

"But what about the plan, Albus?" the grizzly man growled, stamping his large walking staff to the floor, "What about the blood wards?"

"All a distraction should any… leaks in information occur, Alastor." Albus said, glancing to the man in dark robes, who scowled deeply back at him.

"So it was all a ruse? A complicated ruse to throw off any undeterred followers of the Dark Lord?" the man, Severus if Qui-Gon remembered right, sneered as he glared at the wizened old wizard.

"Yes, Severus. And to all of you, I apologize for the deception." Dumbledore said, "After what Minerva and Alastor reported about the Dursleys, I simply couldn't have Harry placed with them. I decided that Harry would be much safer either here at Hogwarts, or as far from as possible."

"And since everyone who would want to do the boy harm knows where Hogwarts is…" the grizzly Alastor began.

"But _don't_ know just _how_ _far_ you'd be willing to send the boy…" Severus said, everyone's eyes widening.

"Albus, you truly are a genius!" Minerva said aloud as Albus blushed, which made everyone blink in shock and surprise.

"Thank you for your kind words, Minerva, but I am no smart than any other. I simply look at things in a different perspective." Albus said as he gazed over his half-mooned spectacles at Dooku and Qui-Gon, "Now gentlemen, I believe we have been most rude to you as of this evening. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts, and leader of this… gathering."

"Oh, right!" Minerva said, blushing in embarrassment for being rude to… guests, "I am Minerva McGonagall, a professor here at Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape." Severus said, looking as disgruntled as anyone Qui-Gon had ever seen.

"Alastor Moody, and what I do is Constant Vigilance." Alastor said as Dooku nodded.

"He captures evil beings and place them in prison." a pump woman seated next to a man Dooku suspected was her husband said, "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur Weasley." the man nodded to them in greeting.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, same as Alastor." a tall dark-skinned man said from the back corner of the room where the door was.

"Glad to meet you all." Dooku said politely nodding to all those around before turning his attention to Dumbledore, "You said we were to be taking an infant with us."

"Yes, young Harry. Molly, if you would." Dumbledore said Molly Weasley nodded and walked out the door, "She'll only be a moment."

"Alright then." Qui-Gon said, though the corners of his mouth twitched downward. To be honest with himself and any that asked, he didn't like this. Ever since they had landed on the primitive little planet, Qui-Gon could feel agents of darkness around, skulking about in the shadows. When Dumbledore had come forth, Qui-Gon had felt the man's compassion for peace, though that didn't stop him from also feeling the man's deep connection with the Force.

No, Qui-Gon and Dooku had suspected the old man a Jedi from the moment he made himself known. The only problem was that it was impossible to know every Jedi there was active in the Order, but also it worried them that the man knew Grand Master Yoda, a Jedi Master the two had personally known for quite sometime without ever hearing a word about the man before them.

It was unsettling, because the man obviously knew more about them than they did about him, and his power in the Force rivaled both of theirs together. Of this, Qui-Gon and Dooku were sure.

* * *

"Yoda told me he would be sending top men, and I can see that he did indeed." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Thank you, but we do not require such praise." Dooku responded, trying to humble himself, "We merely wish to learn more of this mission in which we have been assign-"

But Dooku didn't get to finish as his pocket started to vibrate. Taking out his com-link, Dooku pressed the button to the side of it as a holo-image of his former diminutive Jedi Master showed up.

"_Dooku, Qui-Gin, found your contact, have you_?" the small Grand Master asked as the Jedi pair nodded.

"Yes, Master Yoda, we have made contact with Albus Dumbledore here and are now patiently awaiting the presentation of our… cargo." Dooku said, the smallest of furrows in his brow as Yoda hummed.

"_Hmm, yes. Good, good… Take the boy, you will. Straight back here, you will come_." Yoda said as before his holo-image turned to Dumbledore, who was the only one not surprised among the others at the technology or at the fact that the little elf-like Master was in fact; their superior, "Albus, seeing you in good health, brings warm feelings to my heart. Yes. Hmm…"

"Thank you, my old friend." Dumbledore said, looking equally at peace that Master Yoda was okay as Master Yoda was at him, "I was so relieved that you answered my call. I also cannot tell you how glad I am that you are doing well for yourself."

"_Hmm… Heh, heh_!" Yoda hummed before giggling as Dooku and Qui-Gon looked on in shock, "_Well for myself, you say? No. As old as we are, live for the next generation and those to come after, we do. Agree with this, do you, Albus_?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said, sighing in tranquility, "I'd like to rest every now and then, but people of our age must help those to come along their path."

"_Hmm… Yes_." Yoda said with closed eyes and a slow nod of his head while the door to the room opened, "_Still remember my younger days, I do. With Nicholas, I remember well. Trained him, I did. Then you, we did train_."

"Of course." Dumbledore said his open eyes closing in peace, "You were a spree young hundred and fifty years-old, Nicholas said, when he began his training under you. You both look great for your ages."

"_Keep in good health, we must_." Yoda said, casting a glance at Molly and the bundle of blankets held gently and lovingly in her arms, "_In order to help those, much like this young one_."

Qui-Gon rose from his seat when Molly offered them the baby. He gently took the young infant from her as per his orders. He held the boy even more gently still when he saw the small one was sleeping so soundly, not wishing to wake the child. The crying of a small child was said to be very annoying, after all. The boy stirred in his sleep, but did not utter sound as Qui-Gon gazed intently upon him while the others were talking amongst themselves and/or to Master Yoda. Qui-Gon's gaze, however, lingered fiercely upon the deep wound on the child's forehead. Qui-Gon, while not one to cuddle or smother children over protectively, found himself mildly angry that such a small child had to have endured such a wound, that would surely leave a life-long scar. It was almost like the cut had been given to the boy by a lightsaber. And that thought made Qui-Gon's insides shiver with cold dread.

Had one of those darkened beings already attacked the boy? Was that why they were given the mission to go so very deep with the Unknown Regions to retrieve him? The old man, Dumbledore, did say the boy would be safer with the Jedi Order. But Qui-Gon needed to be sure.

"Master Yoda…" Qui-Gon began as he looked up from the child to the holographic image of the tiny Grand Master of the entire Jedi Order. He paused for a moment when those eyes, the eyes of one who truly and deeply understood the Force, locked upon him, "Why do we not simply leave the boy here? I should think he would be fine with these good people and whatever protections they could provide him."

Qui-Gon knew what he was doing, and so did Dooku. That was why the older, white-bearded Jedi Master was scowling at him and his actions. To question a Master in front of others was like blatantly slapping that Master and their pride in you in the face. However, he had done this… a time or two before, so it did come as much of a surprise to the two elder Masters.

Master Yoda was looking to be almost seething as he narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon. However, before the tiny Master could give Qui-Gon the sharp-side of his tongue and wit, Albus Dumbledore chuckled.

"Please, Yoda, my old friend, allow me." Dumbledore said as he leaned forward from behind his desk, gazing intently at the Jedi pair.

"You see, Master Jinn, Harry here has a… task of sorts that he must perform when he gets older. The safety of being so far from here will also come with the training I requested he receive from the Jedi Order." Dumbledore said calmly and sagely, as though he were scolding children lightly for their youthful abandon, "I'm sure you can feel it; his strength in the Force at his oh so young age."

"Yes, we can." Dooku replied simply as Qui-Gon merely nodded, trying not to scope out the boy's power in the mystical energy of all life. It would be rather rude if he did so intently, but thankful he didn't have to as the boy practically radiated with it.

"Besides, his family are… not the best of people around." Dumbledore said with a weary sigh, "And I could not impose on anyone here to take in another child when they have lost so many to our most recent war, which ended only yesterday. No, I think your Order is perfect for one such as him. To raise him here in the school would be the strip him of a normal childhood. But, at least with the Jedi Order, he can have peace and acceptance from those around him." Yoda nodded his agreement, which meant that Qui-Gon was not to speak another word on the matter.

But war? One that had ended only a day ago? It sounded as though the child himself had been the deciding factor in the war. But, Qui-Gon got his answers. It was because the child must have been the deciding factor that made all the difference. And, if all that was said, and all that was let unsaid as well, were true, then they were right; the boy would indeed be much safer within the Jedi Order than he would being left on a planet where agents of the Dark-side would try and do him harm.

"As you wish, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said from his seat with the boy still in his arms, bowing his head in respect to the Grand Master.

* * *

"Please gentlemen, I ask that you stay the night." Dumbledore said as he rose from his desk, "It is awfully late for travels, and you will need your rest. Stay the night within the castle."

"But our ship-" Qui-Gon tried to object.

"Has been cloaked from the Muggles." Dumbledore said as though they should have known the term Muggle, "I have seen to it, myself. Tomorrow will be a better time to depart, gentlemen."

"Is that acceptable, Master Yoda?" Dooku asked as Yoda nodded.

"_Acceptable, this is_." Yoda said as Dooku nodded back, "_Go now, I must_."

"Understood." Dooku said, and clicked off the pocket-sized holo-emitter before pocketing the small device and rising from his seat. Qui-Gon slowly followed his example, though now wondering why they had given him the baby if they would be staying the night.

Had the old man planned it, Qui-Gon though for a moment? Had the man merely wanted to be sure that he and Dooku got to immediately feel the boy's power? To be sure that they would not be deterred from their mission of the boy's safe passage directly to the Jedi Temple?

Or did the old man have something else in store…?


	2. Snap Decisions

**Chapter 2: Snap Decisions**

* * *

Qui-Gon awoke to a mild headache from his indulgence with the wine of last night's dinner, though the softness of the bed in which he slept in did more than made up for it. Pushing off the bed and doing normal morning hygiene rituals, Qui-Gon was reminded of his days in the Jedi Temple as a Youngling Leaner, especially when his former Master was rapping on the door for him to hurry it up.

After getting dressed and squeaky clean, Qui-Gon and Dooku moved through the castle to find their new young… cargo, and be on their way. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the late dinner they had shared with the people, or their conversation, but it was all rather unusual for them as full-grown Jedi, who normally did not have such practices. When Jedi ate meals together, they did not have to speak to one another, or even look at each other. No, for Jedi Masters such as them, Dooku and Qui-Gon could have eaten with their eyes closed and simply reviled in the tranquility of the Force during the entire course of the meal.

* * *

"Ah! Gentlemen, up early, are we?" Dumbledore greeted with Severus Snape right behind him, following and scowling as though trailing the ancient man wasn't supposed to be a part of his day.

Though Qui-Gon and Dooku did notice that man was even more unusually sour because he was holding the infant child.

What was even more unusual was the man's emotions. They were mere flickers in the Force, meaning the man had excellent training in hiding his emotions, but to two fully-trained Jedi Masters who lived to feel ripples in the Force, the man's feelings might as well have been lain bare for them to see.

The unusual part was how the man seemed to both love holding the child, and hate the action deeply as well.

"Yes, well…" Dooku began with a glance at Qui-Gon, who met his eyes for a second. And in that second, an entire conversation had transpired between the Jedi pair, "We felt it would do us well to leave at the earliest convenience. We did not wish to trouble you any longer than necessary."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, nodding as though he had dealt with Jedi wanting to sneak away before, "To my office then. You'll have to excuse me though. We have someone there who wished to speak with me, and would not take no for an answer. I'll only be a moment, and then we can all see you off."

"That is fine." Dooku said after a moment of thought. Qui-Gon exchanged another glace with him, both knowing that the old man was up to something, but not what exactly.

"This way then, gentlemen." Dumbledore said as he moved past them, walking promptly toward his office, which they had been sure they had been heading to when they were walking from where Dumbledore had came, "The castle, sometimes, likes to play tricks upon the mind, gentlemen. Do not be alarmed."

Qui-Gon and Dooku said nothing as they followed Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"We never got the boy's full name." Qui-Gon said after they had reached a gargoyle, which jumped back to reveal a spiraling stairway up toward the Headmaster's office.

"He is Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said as Severus Snape grimaced at the name, particularly the middle name to the boy.

"A fine name for a young one." Dooku said politely, nodding as Dumbledore smiled. Qui-Gon wished he had his former Master's noble nature and speech when it came to such things as interacting with an unknown culture. It was one of the reasons he never took missions to discover new Younglings himself. He didn't think he had the tact for it.

* * *

"Ah! There is our guest." Dumbledore said as he opened the door to his office and practically floated in, "Good morning to you, Lucius."

"Good morning, Headmaster." a voice seemingly like that of Dooku said, making Qui-Gon look up to see a very formal and noble looking blond… man?

"Gentlemen, this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, these are Misters Jinn and Dooku. They are here to inspect the castle." Dumbledore said easily enough. Qui-Gon and Dooku exchanged, figuring that they're taking the boy was a large secret.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lucius Malfoy said, looking as though he didn't believe a word of it, "Is that the Potter boy, Severus?"

"No." Severus Snape said, his tone flat and devoid of any emotion, "This is an that Poppy has left in my care for the day. The blasted woman…"

Oh yes, Qui-Gon thought, the dark and dower man was good at playing up lies. If he didn't known any better, he would have in fact believed the man as he looked vaguely irritated holding the child. He even seemed to be debating dropping the boy on the floor and just walking away. Qui-Gon was a bit afraid that those impressions were more than just acts.

"She has been known to try and make people more nurturing…" Lucius muttered to himself before shaking his head, "I'm here today, Dumbledore, because I'd like your help."

"And why is that, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk, his eyes twinkling and his head tilted in curiosity.

"I am a proud man, Dumbledore!" Lucius snapped, his jaw set, "I will not beg, and you know exactly why I need your help."

"I only ask to be clear." Dumbledore said as he leaned forward, his face a cold mask, "You need my help because your side has lost and now you will be thrown in Azkaban with the rest of Lord Voldemort's followers. You need my help to escape the fate in which you have created for yourself. Is that correct, Lucius?"

"I don't care about myself, fool!" Lucius roared back as Dooku raised a brow, "My family! They need me!"

"Then you should have thought of that long ago!" Dumbledore shot back, "From the day you chose to follow a madman!"

"I was a teenager! A _child_!" Lucius shouted, throwing his hands in the air, "I had no idea what I was _really_ getting into, and by the time I had figured it out, it was too late!"

"It is never too late, Lucius Malfoy!" Dumbledore boomed, his voice cold as ice as Severus stood off to the side, rocking the baby Harry in his arms. Qui-Gon raised a brow. Why hadn't the child awoken through all the noise?

"What would you have me do?" Lucius shot back, "Spy? Endanger my family further? I'm not Severus here! He has no one! I have a wife and child! I could buy my escape from the shackles, but then my family's name would be forever besmirched by such an action."

"Then do the right thing now, Lucius Malfoy!" Dumbledore roared, and that was when Dooku's eyes widened slightly before a frown overcame his face.

"Wh-What?" Lucius stammered, taken back when Dumbledore rose from his chair behind the desk.

"Do the right thing for not only your family, but for your soul as well." Dumbledore said gently as he placed a comforting hand on Lucius' shoulder, "I am sending Harry away to… a place. One where not even Lord Voldemort could hope to reach him. There, he will be free from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

"But the Dark Lord is death." Lucius said, slapping away Dumbledore's hand, "Finished by Baby Potter himself mere nights ago."

"Voldemort will return. Of this, if little else, I am certain." Dumbledore said, not revealing anything on the subject or his theories to it before pressing on, "And when he does, Harry Potter will be at the top of his list of targets. Those that oppose him, second. The world, third. His own followers, saved for last to watch the is to become of them. I hope Harry trained by then so that list is never carried out."

Lucius seemed to greatly consider the unsaid side of the conversation, thinking it over for a long time before he sighed, seeming less of a noble and proud man and more of a broken and sorrowed one, "What must be done? What… must I do?" Lucius asked, his tone so resigned that it seemed almost completely submissive. Qui-Gon had to applaud the man. It seemed he would give up his pride if it meant keeping his family safe from harm done by this Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I wish to make you an offer, Lucius, if these two gentlemen will allow it." Dumbledore replied as he glanced to Qui-Gon and Dooku.

"We shall." Dooku said as Qui-Gon gave him a startled look. Dooku gave him a sharp glance back, silencing whatever protests the maverick Jedi had.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said with near palpable sincerity before turning back to Lucius, who looked as though he were mentally picking up the pieces of his shattered pride, "Now Lucius, this is the deal I have. They are going to a far away place. A place in which Voldemort would never reach. I ask that you go with your wife and child to this place. We'll work out the smaller details later today, but what is your decision?"

"Th-That's it? Just running off into hiding? Nothing else?" Lucius said as Dumbledore gave him an amused look which confused the Malfoy Lord greatly.

"As I said, we will work out smaller details later." Dumbledore said as both Severus and Lucius frowned, at first in confusion, but then slowly into unmasked suspicion.

"You are serious. You're just going to let me leave like this. With strings attached, no doubt, but just so simply…" Lucius stated more than asked, racking his mind to find out what the old coot had in store for him and his family. Dumbledore nodded his head once to confirm that Lucius was right. Lucius looked to Severus, who blinked once as even he couldn't wrap his head around whatever the ancient man was playing at.

Lucius sighed before nodding, accepting the offer in the spirit it was given. He had already given up his pride by coming to the old cot, he would not give up his image as well.

"I shall be back around noon. Bags packs, and a cover story. Will I ever be returning?" Lucius said, straightening his robes as he glanced at Dumbledore.

"Yes. Hopefully, before Harry does." Dumbledore said.

"Right. Good day to you all." Lucius said.

With that, and a sweep of his robes, Lucius was gone.

* * *

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Dooku called once Lucius Malfoy had stormed past them and out the door, "I hope you realize the position you have placed us in."

"I do." Dumbledore said, "But what would you have me do? The man is very valuable; more so alive than dead or imprisoned. If I were to turn him away, he would no doubt be a very incited enemy."

"This man, Lucius Malfoy." Dooku said, "Is there anything else we need do about him."

"His son, Draco, I believe his name was." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard, "The boy will be very powerful. Yoda will be interested. I'll send a message ahead of you tonight."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Qui-Gon chimed in, bowing with respect.

"Now then, I understand how you two wish to leave as soon as possible." Dumbledore said, moving around his office as he gently ran his fingers over strange silver objects, "However, you will need to wait until nightfall."

"Understood." Dooku said, his head held high with pride and yet his gaze humble and kind.

"I have also been made aware that it will rain heavily tonight. I shall need to bring umbrellas when I see you off." Dumbledore said as Dooku and Qui-Gon exchanged quick looks at the thought of the Headmaster seeing them off.

"I was under the impression you would not be seeing us off, Headmaster Dumbledore." Dooku prodded easily as Dumbledore turned to him with twinkling eyes.

"Just a precaution, I can assure you." Dumbledore said, seeing their vague sense of discomfort with his presence watching their every move.

Dooku was reigning in his emotions as all Jedi were taught to do from their earliest, but he was finding it hard with all the unspoken things that were occurring. Dumbledore and Snape looked fairly comfortable with the tacit events, but Dooku knew that he for one was not.

"So the entire point of our coming up here to your office was not to leave now, but to offer a broken and nervous man a way out of prison through redemption." Dooku stated rather than questioned as Dumbledore nodded, though at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I apologize." Dumbledore said, "I was merely thinking of the best for the future, the Greater Good, and Harry himself."

"No!" Qui-Gon bellowed, having enough of Dumbledore's ways, "You will not use this child to hide behind your manipulations. I can understand that you're helping people and that you want this Dark Lord to be vanquished once and for all, but you will not use an infant to deflect from your own ways!"

"Qui-Gon!" Dooku roared, "Hold your tongue!"

"No… He is right…" Dumbledore sighed out, looking his age as his wrinkles seemed to more prominent and the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared, "Though I am thinking of Harry and his well-being, I can't use that as an excuse for what I have done here today. I have used to two fine gentlemen, my old friend Yoda, and even Severus here to see to it that Lord Voldemort is stopped once and for all. Excuse this old man for his moment of hubris in thinking that what I did would cause no ill will between us. I understand how you must feel. Though do understand I don't mean any harm. I have seen first-hand a person's fall to darkness, and battled those I've loved when they fell… I do not wish to do it again, and wish it so that darkness is stopped… I wish it so that people who fight that darkness, people like myself don't have to rise to such an occasion."

* * *

Not a word was spoken as the men in that office stared between each other in silence. It was twenty minutes of tension later when Harry awoke with a fussy wailing to showcase his hunger. Severus scowled half-heartedly at the child while shifting him in his arms.

"Hungry, are we?" Severus sneered at the Potter child, "Well, Poppy can fix that."

And with that, Severus stalked out of the office, his robes billowing as Qui-Gon resolved to ask the man how he created such an effect.

"We too shall be taking our leave, Headmaster Dumbledore." Dooku said, bowing as Dumbledore gave him a look.

"Please, call me Albus. I believe I requested so last night." Dumbledore said as Dooku couldn't recall if he did request such or not.

"If you wish… Albus." Dooku said, with him and Qui-Gon leaving the office.

"I don't like this, Master." Qui-Gon said as Dooku raised a brow.

"What do you not like, my former Apprentice?" Dooku replied.

"This complete situation. He just basically ordered us to take on more passengers." Qui-Gon said, scowling fiercely, "Plus, I believe he's hiding something."

"Of course he is." Dooku chuckled, "Aren't we all?"

"We need to investigate." but as soon as those words left Qui-Gon's lips, Dooku had rounded on him with a severe look in his eyes and a frown marring his face.

"We are Jedi, Keepers of the Peace; not officers nor detectives! It is our duty as Jedi to give any being who is in need of safe refuge or protection such accommodations. We will do as we are requested to by Albus until we leave." Dooku said firmly, "You will mind yourself while we are here, Qui-Gon. I sense dark things lurking about, ready to strike out at the first sign of curiosity. Do not give these things the chance, Qui-Gon."

"I…" but Qui-Gon sighed and lowered his head at the look his former mentor was giving him, "I will not, Master."

"Good." Dooku said, once again setting off for a quiet place to mediate on the impromptu meeting, "You stake too much into your surrounds. While it is a good thing, it is, like all other things in life, only so in moderation."

"Of course, Master. Thank you, Master." Qui-Gon replied as Dooku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a lesson I could never get through that hick skull of yours before you became a brave Jedi Knight. Now you're a Jedi Master and still haven't learned." Dooku teased as Qui-Gon smirked.

"I am trying, Master." Qui-Gon said as Dooku chuckled.

"Well… I guess we can't all be good at all aspects of our jobs."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"But it doesn't help to make it any less true, now does it?"

"I reserve the right not to answer that question, Master."

"_Former_ Master, and you're only helping to prove my point, my _former_ Apprentice."

* * *

"He's a prime one, he is." Poppy Pomfrey said as she began to feed young Harry Potter his bottle-like sippy cup, glancing up at her colleagues, "He just can't seem to get enough. His eyes can't seem to taken in enough of his surroundings, and he's so curious for a one year-old."

"Indeed he is." Minerva McGonagall agreed, "Why, just yesterday, when I was looking over my lesson plans for the new year, the boy picked one of the parchment up and I would swear to you he was trying to read it."

"He must get that from his parents." Pomona Sprout said with a chuckle, "I remember when James Potter and his little friends would rush through the halls. Every time that boy said he was going to the library, I'd place spells on my plants so he couldn't touch them."

"Yes, James was a bit of a menace to plant life." Aurora Sinistra said as she reached up and gently stroked Harry's cheek, "He was so excitable when we were in school. Though I only knew them for the few years before I went on, he and Lily were some of the brightest people I had ever met."

"That they were." Professor McGonagall sighed, feeling tears overcome her. She did her best to push them back.

"That Lily Potter! Merlin bless her for settling that boy's antics!" Professor Sprout exclaimed with a teary-eyed laugh, "If it wasn't for her, we might have all been covered in pink with feathers and dots by the time the boy had left our halls."

"If it wasn't for her, I might have seen that fool-hearty boy more times than I did; and I saw him in my hospital wing many times just from Quidditch!" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile down at Harry, kissing his forehead, "I hope not to have to see you like I did your father; whining while getting your bones reset."

"Excuse, girls." Professor McGonagall said, sniffling, "I need a minute. Important work. Last m-minute." she said before walking swiftly out of the room while her colleagues watched on.

"James always did think of her like a school mother." Professor Sinistra confessed as she stood from the bed she had been sitting on to get a better look at Harry, "While he was very mischievous, he was also one of the cleverest students of his age."

"Lily was clever, too." Madam Pomfrey said as Professor Sprout stood as well, "She was the brightest witch of her age."

"Indeed she was." came Severus Snape's voice as he walked purposely toward the trio of women.

"Good evening, Severus." Madam Pomfrey said as the other two women on either side of her echoed her greeting.

"Good evening, ladies. I came to give the Potter boy this." Snape said, holding up a smoking vial.

"A potion?" Professor Sprout said, looking taken back.

"It will help with any health problems he may get from his new family abroad." Snape said as Professor Sinistra looked suspicious.

"Where is he going?" the dark-skinned witch asked as she stroked the infant's tuff of jet black hair.

"I was not made aware of that information. Snape said impassively, "All I know is that two gentlemen have come to see him safely to his new home abroad."

"What brew is that, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Snape handed her the vial.

"One Hundred In One Medicines." Snape replied as Madam Pomfrey whiffed at the smoke.

"Hmm… Alright." Madam Pomfrey agreed as she took Harry's bottle and handed the child to Professor Sprout before mixing the vial's contents into the bottle. Shaking the sippy cup well, Madam Pomfrey handed the bottle-like mug to Professor Sprout, who began to feed Harry happily with a smile as she sat back upon the bed.

"The boy sucks it up as though it'll disappear on him." Professor Sprout laughed as Sinistra sat next to her.

"He shall be leaving in a few hours. If you would have his things ready." Snape said to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded.

"Of course, I'll get right on that." she assured as Snape nodded, turning on heel and stalking out of the hospital wing with his robes billowing in his wake.

"I have got to have Severus teach me that." Sinistra giggled as Madam Pomfrey only rolled her eyes.

"That boy… Always so dreary and dramatic… Merlin, help him…"

* * *

"I have give him the potion, Headmaster. Just as you requested." Severus said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. It's magical properties will serve him well." Dumbledore said as he watched his fireplace.

"Might I ask why you've had me give the boy a Memory-Enhancing Potion at each of his meals thus far, Headmaster? Along with others." Snape demanded as Dumbledore gave him a look.

"Doesn't the name imply it all? Along with the others, as well?" Dumbledore countered as Snape glowered at him.

"Why, Albus?" Snape asked again as Dumbledore sighed.

"Where he is about to go, he'll need it all. They'll have him trying to recall details about an entire universe and it's history. A few more of those, and Harry will be able to recall even the earliest of memories years from now."

"Having a photographic memory could serve the brat well. Even I must admit that." Snape sneered as Dumbledore turned to him.

"He's a mere infant, Severus. Must you be so cruel, even to a child as young as he?" Dumbledore asked as Snape glared at him, baring his teeth even.

"Don't you dare ask me questions like that! If you had done what I asked, he'd have Lily here to scold me!"

"She and her husband made their choice, and they ended up placing their faith in the wrong man." Dumbledore said frostily, staring at Snape from over his half-mooned spectacles.

"I hope Black dies an agonizing death in Azkaban." Snape spat with more venom than he had mustered in years toward the second worst of the Marauders.

"I only wish I was allowed to see him." Dumbledore said, as though he were cursing bad luck, "If only I could figure out why he had done it. If only I could hear from him when he had turned. For the longest of time, I had suspect it was Peter Pettigrew who was the spy among us."

"I know." Snape said, "In fact, I had never seen Black when meting with the Dark Lord. But, it seems that the Dark Lord had kept backdoor meetings even from me."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Before more of the conversion could go on, the fire in the Headmaster's office roared to life as the flames turned green. From the large fireplace came Lucius Malfoy followed closely by who was assumed to be his wife. The Lady Malfoy held the hand a small blond boy, who was currently sucking his thumb.

"We are ready, Dumbledore." Lucius said, his head held high as was his wife's. The child seemed confused, as children usually were when they in the midst of adult situations. The young blond boy looked around the room with wide and curious eyes before taking in the kindly image of the elderly Headmaster.

"You have taken everything you believe you'll be in need of?" Dumbledore queried as Lucius glared at him.

"Yes, of course!" Lucius snapped, "Are your little stooges ready to escort us away?"

"We are not stooges, Mr. Malfoy." came Dooku's voice as he and Qui-Gon entered the office, "However, we are ready to be off."

"Very good." Dumbledore said, turning back to Lucius, "Have you come up with a story for your absence?"

"We are going away to escape from the change in Pureblood ways which are sure to come with the Dark Lord's defeat. We shall, however, return someday when the situation has calmed enough." Lucius said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Then let us be off." the elderly wizard said as he gestured to his fireplace.

"You people travel by fire!" Dooku said, "What manner of sorcery is this?"

"What in the name of Merlin are you yelling about?" Lucius shot back.

"He is merely referring to the difference in culture between that of here and where you are going, Lucius." Dumbledore said, dusting off his robes as he thanked Mrs. Figg, as they were introduced to her, for letting them use her fireplace to arrive on Privet Drive.

"Now then, gentlemen, you umbrellas." Dumbledore said, reaching into his pocket as he took out several tiny twigs. With a wave of his hand, the twigs grew in size and changed shape until Qui-Gon was gaping at seven fully-formed umbrellas.

"Strange use of the Force… Simply strange…" Qui-Gon heard Dooku mutter as he took the umbrella. Dumbledore handed another to Snape, who made his float above him as he carried and fed the small Potter child. Lucius snatched his away from the old man, handing it to his wife Narcissa for her own use with their son Draco whilst he conjured his own with a wave of his wand.

"_Using sticks to manipulate the Force in a metaphysical sense_?_ That's practically the same as the old Sith Alchemy_! … _Although, I have not sensed the Dark-side from it_…_ In fact, I barely sensed any ripples in the Force at all, and I'm mere meters from them_…" Qui-Gon thought as he watched the wizards closely. Dooku had made him promise not to do anything against them, so he would merely collect his observations for later to present to the Jedi High Council.

"Shall we be out then?" Dumbledore asked, "I daresay this weather is dreadful, but you have an early flight to catch."

"Yes, then. Come, Qui-Gon." Dooku said as he and Qui-Gon went out the door which was held open by Mrs. Figg graciously, both Jedi leading the way back to their ship through the heavy storm.

"It should have been right over there!" Qui-Gon yelled over the rumbling thunder and heavy rain as he pointed to the empty lot with a swing set at the far corner. He might have only seen them a few times while on other planets, but Qui-Gon was sure that what lay before them couldn't properly be labeled a park.

"Perhaps we're just not seeing things… at the right angle, so to speak." Dumbledore said as he too took out a stick like the one Lucius had earlier and weaved it through the air like an orchestra conductor.

Before their very eyes, their Republic-class Jedi cruiser was revealed in a splash of golden light. They gawked at the power in which the mysterious beings of the planet wielded. They had been steadily growing more and more wary of the sorcerers, but now the two Jedi were just thrown for a loop. If they could make entire ships invisible, create umbrellas from twigs, transport great distances through fire travel, and do so without the Force reacting to these acts strongly, then it made Dooku and Qui-Gon somewhat fearful of what else they could do.

But then both Jedi realized that they were slowly, but steadily getting ahead of themselves. After all, fear was but the being of the path to the Dark-side…

"Everyone aboard who is going abroad, please." Dooku said as he gestured to the lowered boarding ramp of their ship. Lucius and Narcissa, who they had been introduced to, seem extremely wary of the metallic contraption, but at Dumbledore's persistence that they'd be fine, they finally, yet still reluctantly, got onto the ship… once Qui-Gon _and_ Dooku _both_ proved it was a safe walk up and into.

"Will that be all, Albus?" Dooku asked as he stood on the lowered boarding ramp.

"Yes, and thank you for this kindness." Dumbledore said as Snape handed off Harry Potter to Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, figuring that the one year-old boy was alright enough to walk with assistance, sat Harry down on his feet and held his hand to keep him on his feet and upright.

"Be sure to feed him these green sippy cups at least twice." Snape said as Qui-Gon nodded, taking the large diaper bag from the dower man as he went aboard with Harry in tow.

"If that is all, we shall be off." Dooku said , standing under the ship while Dumbledore nodded, readying his umbrella as he and Snape left.

* * *

Dooku walked completely onto the ship as the boarding ramp came up and shut itself. Making his way to the cockpit, he saw that their pilot had just woken up and she was fawning over young Harry. Turning his attention to the side, he saw that the Malfoy family was huddled together in the corner of the ship, glancing around at all the shiny metal and bright blinking buttons as though it were all some form of deathtrap.

"No need to be alarmed. This is merely a more advanced form of transportation." Dooku said, but could still see the paranoia and culture shock in the Malfoy parents' eyes while their child seemed curious. Honestly, Dooku hated dealing with primitives and bringing them into the Republic, but it was his mission this time, "Please, allow me to show you to your room."

"This contraption has accommodations?" Narcissa asked as she and her husband exchanged interested looks.

"But of course, my Lady." Dooku said, appealing to the Malfoy's obvious sense of pride and superiority, "It's rooms may not be up to normal standards, but that is because this is a low-class ship; which is only supposed to possess the barest of such."

"We understand." Lucius said as he and his wife rose from their seats, "You seem to hold a great deal of regality yourself."

"Oh, yes" Dooku chuckled, as he guided them to their room, "You see, I was born into nobility. If I were not an honorable Keeper of the Peace, then I would be the highest ranking noble where I am from. They call the title Count of Serenno, a place ruled by the nobility."

"I see…" Lucius drawled as he gripped his cane, "I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. This is my wife, Lady Malfoy and our son Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Malfoy." Dooku said, shaking the man's hand, "Please, call me Count Dooku."

"As you wish, Count." Lucius said, smiling as Dooku dropped his hand and pressed a button on the wall next to a metal door. The door slid open quickly, making Lucius and Narcissa jump back in surprise and shock before they peered into the room. It wasn't much, but it was better than some rooms they had seen in commoner homes.

"Please, enjoy your accommodations for the moment. Our trip shall be a week long, and so I ask that you make yourselves at home." Dooku said, his eyes lingering to Draco, "If it would be to your liking, your son may join Qui-Gon Jinn and I as we help train young Mr. Harry Potter in the basic meditations done for his age group."

"Oh?" Narcissa said, casting an interested glance at her son before looking to her husband, "And how would this be done?"

"We would help in quieting the children's mind while they grow used to the feeling and experience so that they could do it on their own later in life. It's very useful and quite easy; like falling asleep." Dooku said as Lucius seemed to think it over.

"Well, we are starting a new life…" Lucius mused as he nodded, "Right then. Draco may participate in this mediation. It sounds a lot like Occlumency to me, so it will be of help to him in the future."

"Oh, Bella was so very good at Occlumency." Narcissa said to her husband as that seemed to cement the decision.

"Then all the more reason for Draco to start learning now." Lucius said, remembering the fierce woman that he had somewhat feared as his sister-in-law before she had been captured.

"Well, we shall be doing these mediations at least six times a day. Is that acceptable?" Dooku said, reading the man's positive and a bit overeager emotions.

"Better make it seven… it to be progressive." Lucius said knowing that the number seven was magically powerful in all things.

"Seven?" Dooku echoed, not sure why the man wanted to up the mediations to the extreme for children who had never experienced it, but merely taking it as the overeager sense he had felt from the man before, "As you wish, Lord Malfoy."

"Now then…" Dooku said as he glanced over the family, "I must contact our base of operations with my apprentice. Enjoy the night, for I shall come and collect young Draco Malfoy in the early morning."

"That is acceptable." Lucius drawled with a curt nod.

"Then I shall take my leave." Dooku said, leaving the room as the door slid open for him and then closed behind him.

"That is so strange…" Narcissa quipped as Lucius nodded.

"Indeed. Well, let's get the newt eyes from our potions case before they start to molt."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think, or ask questions. Leave a REVIEW and I'll reply to any questions you guys have as best I can.**

**Also, Draco is NOT going to be a Jedi. The reason why is pretty obvious from Lucius and Narcissa's point of views, but it will be explained later in the story.**


	3. How Feel You?

**This is basically the original plan I had for "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". Basically, it's one of those whole, "Harry Potter is a Jedi" stories, but with a twist like in "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". The twist in this one will be revealed in the next chapter, so be prepared, because it's an angle on a story that you've probably never seen before… Ya know, unless you've actually read "****The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!****". In which case, congrats to you as you're psychic!**

**The year in this chapter is 39 BBY.**

**Chapter 3: How Feel You?**

* * *

For last eight years of his nine year-old life, Harry Potter could never say that he was treated badly by the Jedi. In fact, his life had almost been no different than any other Jedi.

Almost.

The fact that he supposedly had a "destiny" never bothered him any. No, not at all.

It also never bothered him to be isolated from his fellow Younglings and never having been sorted into a Youngling clan while learning in the Jedi Temple.

It also never irritated him that he was tested and tested repeatedly through his time at the Jedi Temple. Said tests coming from Masters and Knight that were curious of him, those interested in his future, or just some that were annoyed with how he was treated differently within the Jedi Order.

Differently, but never bad, mind you.

Would you care to know why none of this ever bothered him in the least?

What? You thought he was kidding when he said he wasn't bothered? You believed him sarcastic, perhaps?

Well, that was where you were mistaken. He wasn't bothered at all by how differently he was treated, and this was why:

He had friends, both older and younger than him that he enjoyed to be around and help whenever he could.

He had mentors that would show him, guide him, and pass on tid-bits of their own wisdom whenever they could spare the time.

He had calm and peace through his meditations, feeling the Force flowing through him as he listened to it's gentle currents.

He had the Jedi Code to ponder on, even though he had long since learned it by heart with a single reading of it. He learned what it meant to the Order, and what it represented to their organization as a whole.

He had lightsaber training, recalling the hologram movements as he would spend hours repeating the combat positions, and strikes with his own body, and sometimes against the small remote droids.

Though this paralleled similarity to how everyone else went about the Jedi way was deemed necessary by the Jedi High Council. It was said that while he was still just a Youngling, the decision was that while he was made to go about it differently, he could not be made _that_ different from everyone else. And while most people believed that he wasn't aware of it, he knew a fair bit about his past and what had happened to him.

He had, when the first dream came, asked to have an audience with the Jedi Council about it.

That dream- No, that _nightmare_, still woke him in the dead of night, leaving him gasping for breath and a cold sweat going down his body.

In fact, it was the whole reason he was standing before the Jedi High Council now while Grand Master Yoda watched him in concern as he reiterated the nightmare once again (like so many other times) to them.

* * *

"… and there he was, laughing once again, cold and high as he killed her, my mother." Harry said calmly as he suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine from recalling the sinister laughter that he had come to know as the laugh of a Dark Lord from his home-world.

"How do you feel, Potter?" Mace Windu asked impassively as he leaned forward, again like so many times before. Harry was starting to believe that the Council now had some form of a routine they followed when Harry came to see them. This time had to be at least the thirteenth in the year, though thankfully the year was almost out.

"I feel calm, and at peace, but yet, saddened to have never gotten to truly know my mother." Harry answered honestly as the Council glanced between themselves.

"You've said this before, Harry." Master Adi Gallia said softly as Even Piell sneered.

"And you know our stance on attachment, Jedi Knight Harry Potter." Jedi Master Even Piell said gruffly as Harry turned his attention to the Master.

"It is not that, Master Piell. As I've said before; it was not a matter of attachment, but a profound respect for one who would give their life to save the life of another. I merely wish to have known her so that I could better honor her sacrifice." Harry said evenly as Even Piell smirked at him, having obviously wanted a rise out of the boy and testing his resolve.

"Sense your calm, I do." stated Master Yaddle with her eyes closed, "Sense nothing but respect and admiration for your mother, from you, I do. Honest and true, your words are."

"Thank you, Master Yaddle." Harry said.

"Gleamed anything more, from this time, have you?" Grand Master Yoda asked as Harry turned to him with a thoughtful expression.

"Nothing that was any different from two weeks ago. Though I'm getting better at dealing with it." Harry said as the Masters nodded.

"Truly you are." Master Plo Koon said with a nod, "Ever since we of this Council promoted you to Knight status last year, and you have gained access to better control exercises, I have been sensing less and less anxiety from you. Now here today, I sense so little that I'm made to focus on the flickers of it when they arise."

"Thank you for your kind words, Master Plo Koon." Harry said, bowing.

* * *

"Recite for us, in your own words, the path to the Dark-side, Knight Potter." Master Mace Windu said as Harry nodded, standing straight.

"The path to the Dark-side is not a straight and narrow one, Masters." Harry began as Mace Windu raised an eyebrow, "It is twisted, branched, and never-ending. It all starts with the Force itself."

"The Force, you say?" Yoda questioned with mirth, smiling as Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, Master Yoda; it begins with the Force. Anyone who is in tune with the Force is able to fall to the Dark-side. Those who are Force-sensitive can always just use the Force to whatever end they see fit."

"And why would they do so, young Knight?" Master Yarael Poof's hologram asked as Harry glanced to him.

"Because, Master Poof, the situation might just call for it." Harry said as many of the Council exchanged looks.

"Situation, say you?" Yaddle asked as Harry nodded.

"Yes, master Yaddle. You see, I have seen at least two Jedi fall to the Dark-side in my time here. In that time, I have seen situations arise that tempted those Jedi toward selfish applications of the Force." Harry said strongly as T'un leaned forward in his chair.

"Any examples?" T'un asked.

"Yes, Master T'un. Things like rushing to help friends, facing obvious perils, or attempting to end disputes quickly with force. These are all acts of haste. These sort of things are but the first steps onto the dark path. It's when we act first and contemplate later that we come to regret what we do in our haste." Harry said as Windu nodded.

"Go on." Windu prodded as Harry took a deep breath.

"We of the Jedi are trained to deal with situations of stress. So, it would stand to reason that endangerment would be another step. The previous step, the one of temptation, is always a trap to fall into once one believes their power as a wielder of the Force is to be used solely for their own gain. A hasty and indecisive Jedi is a catastrophe to themselves and those around them. Any Jedi who believes that a "shortcut" through the path of the Dark-side will be lined with signs redirecting him back toward the light is only deluding themselves." Harry said as Oppo Rancisis scoffed.

"I have seen fallen Jedi return, boy." Oppo Rancisis said as Harry turned to him.

"Forgive me, Master Rancisis, but I did not say that those fallen _couldn't_ be redeemed. I merely stated that _should_ they fall, they should _not_ expect to be able to see the wrong of their actions like bright and glaring neon-signs until they have been redeemed." Harry replied as Rancisis nodded, thinking better of it while Harry turned back to address the full Council.

"A Jedi- No, any Force-user and anyone who holds power, should not and cannot be blinded by the idea that what they do is right if it is by the way of "by any means necessary". Also, if one should accept darkness by surrounding themselves with it as a means to power, then what I say next will have no bearing on their concerns." Harry said as Jedi Master Micah Giiett raised a brow.

"What do you mean, young one?" the portly Master asked respectfully as Harry turned to him with a smile. He had always liked Master Giiett for the man's unorthodox and somewhat comical methods of teaching others. Harry had always enjoyed learning from him whenever the man could spare the time from his duties.

"The last Jedi Knight I saw fall was Soar Ken, one from the Ilum branch while I was there creating my lightsaber." Harry explained, "The Soar came to me as he was my guide for my time there. I sensed that he was conflicted about something, and eventually he confessed that he wanted to leave the Order due to having fallen in love with one of his fellow Jedi there. However, the woman was grievously injured and impending death. Soar believed that he could save her by using a dark power to regenerate her cells, which were dying from a disease she contracted from a beast in the caves of the planet. He spoke to me, and believed very deeply that he could use this power he spoke of while remaining uncorrupted by it."

"Hmm…" Yoda hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing while the rest of his fellow Masters leaned forward to hear the tale. Harry very rarely spoke of his experiences off-world unless they directly dealt with his report to the Council.

"Because Soar Ken had accepted that the Dark-side was the only power which could save her, and that he could use it for good, he was completely given over and entrapped by it." Harry said, his voice firm as his eyes hardened from recalling the experience, "When he saved her, he began thinking that we of the Jedi were fools from not using such powers to save fellow members and simply allowing them to die. He was so driven by the power he had, that he believed the Jedi unworthy of the Force and sought to eradicate us."

"What happened to this Soar Ken?" Master Eeth Koth asked as Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I reported him to the Council on Ilum, and they dealt with him. A week later, the Dark-side power that he had used to save his love's life ravaged her power and killed her." Harry answered, seeking the Force to calm his flickers of emotion.

"I see…" Windu said, trailing off as Harry opened his eyes.

"Have you anything more to say, do you, young one?" Yoda asked as he opened his own eyes.

"Forgive me Masters, but I feel a bit saddened by remembered the tragedy that surrounded the two lovers." Harry admitted as the Masters exchanged looks.

"Alright, that is, Knight Potter." Yaddle said, smiling at him, "Good to feel, it is. Hearts, we do have."

"Thank you, Master Yaddle." Harry said smiling brightly at the tiny green Master who was like a female Yoda.

Harry admitted that he liked Master Yaddle greatly. Harry had many times over the last four years found Master Yaddle overseeing his progress. She was one of the most compassionate Jedi in which Harry come to know and had consulted her far too many times to count when something weighed on his young mind. Her wisdom and unity with the Force were things that Harry hoped to one day achieve in his own time, though for now he was more than glad to have her on his side.

"You may continue when you feel ready, Knight Potter." Windu said as Harry nodded, taking in a deep breath as he quieted his emotions. He could reflect on them later when he went back to his room and meditated.

"Thank you, Master Windu. Now then, the next in the path to the Dark-side, I believe, is to submit yourself to it." Harry said as Master Yarael Poof hummed in thought.

"Submission?" Master Poof said in confusion, "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"That is alright, Master Poof." Harry said, smiling shyly, "It merely mean that once a person of power accepts the path to darkness by having justified their actions toward the end they want, the means are no longer a concern for them."

"You've said that before." Adi Gallia noted, "That the means are not important to those who fall, but only the end."

"It is true, I have said that; though in different words, Master Gallia." Harry admitted, nodding to the dark-skinned female Master, "I've also said that it is specific situations that cause one's fall. Aims like attempting to destroy the Dark-side through infiltration, or trying to save loved ones from death cause people of great and many to explain away their actions based on the desired outcomes. At this point, their fall to the dark side is nearly complete, because by then they have completely submitted to it."

"Nearly complete, you say?" Plo Koon said, a nonexistent brow raised at Harry's words.

"Yes, because some of those who fall become aware of their poor decisions and what their fall has led them to do. These individuals who can reflect and feel remorse for what they have done are not so far beyond redemption." Harry said as many of the Council members looked intrigued by his words, some recalling their own brief brushes with the Dark-side.

Indeed, the young Knight's words were true as they still to that day regretted what they could have gone on to do if they had not stopped or been stopped.

"What would you say needs to be done to these individual who find redemption?" Master Saesee Tiin asked as he brought his hands together before him.

"Honestly, I would say to allow them a great amount of reflection time away from their duties. To remove all distractions from them and simply allow them to get back to themselves." Harry said, but the his eyes hardened suddenly, "But please Masters, make no mistake: these individuals will no longer be the same as they were before they're fall, no matter how brief it might have been. They will forever be changed; whether for good or not is purely based upon them."

"So your thoughts on redemption then, Harry?" Micah Giiett asked.

"I've said what I believe of those redeemed; they must seek reflection and atonement for whatever malice actions they took during their fall, no matter how brief. Only then can they move on with their lives having peace. However, whether they take these steps or not is completely up to them, Masters." Harry said as he bowed, showing that he was done with his talks on the subject.

"Good, good…" Yoda said, his eyes half closed as though he were about to fall asleep while staring at Harry, "Sense your close connection with the Force, I do. Seen your thoughts, I have."

"Knight Potter, wait outside while we discuss this." Windu commanded as Harry bowed once more and left out of the Council Chamber without a word.

* * *

"The boy is very mature for his age." Micah Giiett said after the doors closed behind Harry, smiling lightly as he rested back in his seat.

"Yes, that he is." Plo Koon said, rubbing his chin, "I believe that he's been forced into maturity by these visions he's been having. He's seeing not only the past, but the future as well. Remember when he dreamt of a battle between two great Jedi? He came to see us immediately, showing that he wishes and respects our insight on the visions while he contemplates his own."

"Yes, true." Even Piell grumbled as he crossed his arms, "And though I was against giving him the rank of Knight last year, the boy doesn't seem to understand that he _is_ a Jedi Knight now. He just moves around the Temple like any his Youngling age group would! I would have thought him going on missions, and training a Padawan by now."

"And those were the very concerns we had, even while he was a Padawan with no Master." Adi Gallia said, "When you, Master Yoda, proposed the idea of making him a Padawan leaner with only five years of training, we didn't argue, because we knew he'd be confided to the Temple unless he accompanied by a Master somewhere."

"However, when Master Dooku proposed that he be tested for Knighthood at his age. Well… shall we say that we were a little less than eager." Oppo Rancisis said evenly, though the severe scowl on his ancient face said everything as Mace Windu nodded.

"I must admit, I had my concerns as well, however, the boy is better than any of us expected of him. His discipline isn't born of strictness or need, but more of a calmness to his enjoyment as his life as a Jedi. He seems to take happiness in the peaceful life here at the Temple and the act of reflecting on that peace." Windu said as Plo Koon hummed in thought.

"I believe it's more than that." Plo Koon suggested, "He take pride in being able to help others. He never requests training, but rather advice on what's on his mind. He doesn't ask for missions like some of the eager young Knights, but rather only taking them when we give them or when the Force moves him. He doesn't study material to pass the tests we give, but rather to understand it and apply it to actual living. He helps those of his age understand their work better, and I've even seen him giving Padawans a few pointers on the lessons of control."

"So, what say you?" Yoda asked as he opened his eyes completely to gaze around the chamber.

"I have no objects, Master Yoda." Micah Giiett said first, "He is a bright one, and has maturity well beyond his years. He seeks no power, but rather enlightenment to situations."

"The boy is too young, once again!" Oppo Rancisis said firmly, "I admit that he is great in his connection to the Force and his talent when wielding a lightsaber on the rare occasions I've actually seen him use his, but he's too young. This breaks thousands of years of Jedi tradition!"

"This isn't a matter of age though, Master Rancisis. In fact, when determining these things, it never is." Windu admitted begrudgingly, "It's a matter of if he is ready or not."

Rancisis said nothing as he settled back in his chair with an unreadable expression.

"I believe he is." Adi Gallia voice her opinion, "His compassionate and respect for all those he knows is amazing and hardly ever seen in one so young. He is honest in everything he does and though some of us don't like it, he is not afraid to admit when he is having an emotional moment. He even asks forgiveness for them."

"That he does." Plo Koon chuckled, "I, too, will give my consent. The boy has shown that he understands the Code and tries his best to keep to all it's tenants. If not this day, I would gladly give my vote for him any other."

"You're all too prideful in the boy." Even Piell said gruffly, "But he is ready. I give my go ahead on a trial basis."

"Duly noted." Windu assured as he nodded before turning to Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, "Your decision?"

"I can see that Master Gallia, Koon, and Giiett are giving their approval, and I have never doubted their judgment, but I have concerns." Master Tiin said with a sigh, "This all is highly unorthodox. The boy _himself_ is highly unorthodox! I simply wish to withhold my consent to this."

"True, that is." Yoda agreed, "However, his situation and reason being, unorthodox they are as well. Watched him grow, I have. Doubt about many things, I will always have. Doubt about this, I do. Strict Jedi tradition, this is not. But the path to the Dark-side is not one Harry Potter will travel, I think. The Force speaks through many voices. I am but one. To the fold, he is welcome, if that be the will of the Force."

"I too can't give my consent." Master Poof said, "Though I like the boy, and would have gladly taken him as my Padawan through his year of Padawan training, his future is too murky with outside influences. I can only see conflict in his time."

"Duly noted." Windu said again as he glanced to Yaddle, who looked to have fallen asleep, "Your thoughts, Master Yaddle?"

"Approve of him, I do." Yaddle began, "Compassionate, is he; never putting an assignment from above helping the innocent. At peace with the Force, he is. Flows through him strongly, it does. Approve of him, I do."

"Like Master Poof, I cannot give my vote of confidence today. However, like Master Piell, I am willing to see what is to happen and reserve judgment." Master Eeth Koth said as he settled back into his seat.

"We have yet to hear from you, Master T'un." Adi Gallia said, turning to the Master in question as he looked up, his heavy bangs shadowing his face as he stroked his short beard.

"Many centuries ago, I myself was a young Jedi Knight aspiring to please the Masters of the Jedi Council. I had, in those days, never thought to concern the Council with anything as pity as my visions of a rising darkness. In those days, I had foreseen many things, but always believed them below the Council's attention." Master T'un said, his voice hollow as he went on, "I could have saved many lives and stopped countless atrocities had I done what young Knight Potter has. He knows that every action has a reactions, but he also understands a lesson I had not learned until I was a good three centuries into my age."

"And exactly what lesson is that?" Windu asked as T'un looked up and smiled.

"That even every inaction has a reaction." T'un said, "I give my confidence in young Harry Potter, in the hope that he will inspire this new generation to follow in his footsteps. He has brought great change to this Temple already. Surely we've all seen it?"

"It is true." Plo Koon rumbled, "The students are taking more to reflection on their lessons while they meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"Yes, but I've heard that Padawans are now questioning their Masters on the Jedi tenants." Piell said, his arms crossed as he made his point.

"Yes, but in a good way." Gallia defended quickly, "They seek to understand the tenants, and better apply them. We've had less young Jedi of the temple die this year from recklessness and arrogance in their ability. Some of them even report that it was Harry Potter's advice that saved them."

"Still, I don't like it." Windu said, finally voicing his own thoughts, "The boy is just too quiet, reserved, and helpful. He must have some drive to his actions. The only thing I can't discern is what that drive is."

"I believe it's the visions and nightmares." Plo Koon said, "Perhaps he simply wants to stop things like another evil rising."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Windu said, scowling in thought, "I can sense it, but I don't know what it is."

"The young Knight, waiting he is." Yoda reminded them as the others seemed to have forgotten that the discussion should have been quickly handled, "Save judgment on this for another year, will we. Reserve it for trial of actions over the next year, we shall. Then, votes to be cast, final; they will be."

"Agreed." Windu said as he saw all the other Masters nodded, "Bring him back in."

* * *

Adi Gallia waved her hand at the chamber doors as they slid open to reveal Harry, sitting down in the basic meditation position. His eye were closed and his breathing was steady while the Masters looked at him, marveling as they felt his unity with the Force. It was as if he didn't exist as he melded with the Force so seamlessly. The only proof they had that he was even there was their own sight.

"Have you any more insight on the nightmare than last time, Masters?" Harry asked, opening his eyes slowly as he got off the floor, dusting his tan Jedi robes off.

"None." Windu said scowling, "However, we believe that a change of scenery will do you some good while you continue to reflect as you have."

"Indeed." Plo Koon said, nodding, "I believe Lord Lucius Malfoy is about to journey to the planet Naboo to show his support of Senator Palpatine's "Sweep the Home" campaign. Jedi Knight Ronhar Kim is already on the planet Naboo."

"I accept, masters. Thank you, and please forgive me from having disturbed your midday meeting with my dreams." Harry said sincerely as the Masters nodded to him.

"Impart the wisdom of insight to Knight Kim, and he shall impart the wisdom of experience to you, young Potter." Yoda said as Harry nodded, bowing again in respect.

"Thank you again, masters. I shall be taking my leave of you." Harry said.

"Your transport shall be at the Temple's landing platform in an hour. Also, Jedi Master Utan and his Padawan, Luminara Unduli, will be accompanying you." Windu said as Harry turned to him.

"Very well then. May the Force be with you, Masters." Harry said.

"And with you as well, young Knight." the Masters said before Harry gave one last bow and left.

"Sense a dark deal at work, I do." Yoda said as he watched Harry leave, "Let the Force guide you, young Potter, as you've always allowed."

* * *

Harry walked the halls of the Jedi Temple with much thought in mind. He had taken his datapad and brushed up on Senator Palpatine, wanting to gleam some form of an idea of exactly who he was meeting.

To say that he was impressed was nothing. Harry was a bit stunned to know that the unassuming, tea-drinking, almost grandfatherly man, with elegant robes was such a strong political figure. It was said that the man's cheery demeanor, trademark smile, and reputation for being a kind and modest man from Naboo had won the hearts of his people along with the promise to bring justice to a government mired in corruption and chaos.

However, Harry was also a bit suspicious while reading the man's political history. While he had been climbing the "political ladder" so o speak, Harry noted that many of Palpatine's opponents died mysterious. While Harry was sure that the deaths were connected to Palpatine, he couldn't immediately say that the man himself had anything to deal with them.

After all, people got a little… overeager when they wanted their favorite to win…

"Off on a mission for once, I hear. Eh, young Harry?" came the cultured voice of one of Harry's favorite mentor around the entire Jedi Temple.

"Master Dooku!" Harry said, trying to contain and quiet his excitement as he found the man joining him on his walk toward the landing platform, "Yes, I am. What are you doing, Master?"

"I am going off to the Outer Rim to help mediate a border dispute between the Hutt clan and the Trade Federation." Dooku said as Harry nodded.

"Good then, Master." Harry said as Dooku chuckled.

"So, to where are you off, youngest Jedi Knight in the last three centuries?" Dooku asked, his tone making Harry groan a bit.

He hated being reminded that he was some sort of prodigy, as some of the Masters that favored him saw.

"To guard Lord Lucius Malfoy while he and possibly his family attend a campaign party hosted by Senator Palpatine." Harry answered as Dooku ruffled his hair.

"Well then, may the Force be with you. I hear Lord Malfoy has been keeping an interested eye on your career as a Jedi ever since he came onto Coruscant." Dooku said as Harry nodded.

"I know. So have others. Lord Malfoy and I have met a few times. Ever since I was brought here by the Jedi to train for my destiny, everyone has been watching me…" Harry admitted as he hung his head, "I don't know if I'm living up to what they expect of me. I go before the Council themselves nearly every month."

"Trust me, young Harry; you exceed that of what they expected." Dooku said, "If only I were the one to have brought you here, I would have taken you as my Padawan immediately. However, the Council wanted you to "soul-search" as the term were, so no Master was to take you." Dooku said, scowling faintly as Harry smiled at him.

"I do thank you though, Master Dooku, for having faith enough in me to recommend me for Knighthood last year." Harry said as Dooku smiled back.

"My faith in you was rewarded, now wasn't it? There is no need for thanks." Dooku said as they reached the outside, heading toward the landing platforms.

"But still, Master Dooku, you've been there for me ever since I first arrived at the Temple. I am truly grateful to all the help, advise, and training you've given me over the years." Harry said, bowing to Dooku who smiled softly at him.

"I must thank you as well, Harry. You've listened to my less than pleasant ravings about the corruption of our government, and have even helped me from making rash decision that could have steered me down… well, thank you, Harry." Dooku said, patting Harry's arm as Harry smiled at him.

"I've told you before, master. We of the Jedi are like family, and we help each other whenever and however we can." Harry said as Dooku chuckled.

"That you have." Dooku said, placing his hands inside the sleeves of his robes, "If only more Jedi had your outlook…"

"Good evening, Master Dooku." a calm voice said from behind the pair as they turned to see two Jedi coming toward them.

"Good evening to you as well, Master Utan, Padawan Unduli." Dooku greeted back to the Mirialan Jedi pair.

"Good evening… Knight Potter…" Master Utan greeted, though Harry sensed a flicker of disgust from the male Mirialan as he spoke. However, Harry had been dealing with people like Utan for as long as he could remember.

"Hello, Master Utan, Padawan Unduli." Harry greeted back, calmly and respectfully as Utan's lips nearly curled at his emotional control.

"Well then, we shall speak another time, Harry. May the Force be with you all." Dooku said, bowing regally before moving onto where his transport had just docked.

"May the Force be with you as well, Master Dooku." the three echoed as they saw him off.

* * *

"Are you aware of the mission, Potter?" Utan asked as Harry gave him a nod.

"Yes, we are to provide protection for the party members. I was assigned Lucius Malfoy and possibly his family." Harry replied as Utan nodded, seeming to get over his issues with Harry in light of the mission.

"Correct. I and my Padawan shall be guarding Lady Nee Alavar of the Lorrd." Utan stated calmly as he held his head high with pride before glancing down sharply to his Padawan, "Luminara, you have not greeted Knight Potter."

"My apologizes." Luminara Unduli said with a graceful bow to both her superiors, "Good evening to you, Knight Potter."

"Hello, Padawan Unduli." Harry said, not wanting to show an informal disrespect to his fellow Jedi by using the girl's given name without permission. They barely knew each other, after all so Harry had to subside his overly friendly nature.

"Do you know where our first stop will be?" Utan asked as Harry raised a brow.

"I suppose it'll be on Tatooine. I read in the holo-news today that Lord Malfoy was there supporting the Outer Rim worlds in their attempt to get better recognition through to the Senate so changes could be made." Harry said, recalling the news as he saw it before he went on his hunt for information about Palpatine.

"That is correct. So be prepared for harsh weather conditions." Utan said as though he were Harry's Jedi Master. Though Harry didn't mind. The man was obviously worried about Harry's well-being and showed it through his strict behavior.

"I am well aware of Tatoonie's sandstorms and near oppressive heat, Master Utan. I remember the planet well from my lessons on the galaxy during my… short time in the Academy." Harry said, though noticed Utan's near sneer when he mentioned his few years as an Jedi Youngling. He didn't blame the man though. Everyone had their opinion on Harry's unconventional Jedi path. While some saw it as a sign of good change within the Order and a boon, others saw it as a wick turn to arrogance, chaos, and disorder throughout the Jedi way.

Harry supposed Utan leaned more toward the latter…

"There is our ship. Come along, Padawan." Utan said as he moved swiftly and with purpose. Harry nodded as he saw Luminara struggle to keep up with her Master's long strides. Harry had to admit that it was difficult for him to do so as well, despite his impressive height for a nine year-old. Even as a nine year-old, he was only a foot or so short than the young nineteen year-old woman.

* * *

Flying through space was always so calming to Harry's mind. In sort of flying, where on a hip or in a speeder, Harry felt that all his worries and thoughts could simply disappear while he gazed on. He wasn't even sure why, it was just so soothing to him.

Harry glanced over and found agitation in Master Utan's stance as his foot tapped the floor of the ship. The man must not have done well in ships like him, Harry noted.

Luminara Unduli, however, didn't seem to mind as she mediated like Utan had instructed her to. Harry could already see she would be powerful within the Force once she learned to quiet her mind yet take in the peace around her.

That was when Harry's eyes shifted as Utan glanced over him in subtle disapproval. It was the Jedi High Council, or more specifically Grand Master Yoda who had Harry brought up differently than any of the others within the Jedi Temple. Harry had gleamed some information from the great Jedi about why when he was a child. Master Yoda had told him that it was because he would need additional training and could not spare such valuable time in his youth if he was to survive the trials that he would await him in the near future. Master Giiett had once, after a training session, told Harry that he had seen the young Jedi facing great perils on a strange world far beyond the known. Master Yoda had told Harry that he would indeed face many trials. Trials that would test him in mind, body, and spirit. After that, the Masters were rather tight lipped about anything else they might have known. Though Harry saw the signs. The signs that he had a destiny to fulfill. Though Harry nearly chuckled aloud as he thought it over. Everyone had a destiny, and he knew that his own was no greater or no less than anyone else's because the Force deemed it so. Harry would admit that he had no fear of the future, or that of the unknown. He had the Force with him. It was a companion, a mentor, an ally like no other. If the Force willed it for him to die one day or the next, then that was what would happen. He trusted in the Force, and knew that it worked in mysterious ways.

"There it is, Master." Luminara said calmly, "Tatooine…"

"Tell me, Knight Potter." Utan said while gazing out of the window, "What do you know of this planet."

Harry nearly sighed as he glanced up at the Mirialan Master. He was yet another one, constantly testing and quizzing Harry on things to see what was so special about him that made the Jedi Order treat him differently than other. To make them separate him in his other Youngling learners. To make them make him a Padawan to no Jedi Master. To make them decide that he was worthy of the rank of Knight at the mere human age of eight. For them to decide that he was good enough to have an audience with the High Council whenever he was having nightmares.

That last thought really did make Harry sigh.

"Tatooine is a desert world and is the first planet in the binary Tatoo star system." Harry said as Utan frowned at him.

"Go on, Knight Potter. Or is that all?" Utan said, raising a brow at him while his expression showed true disappointment, though it was not directed at Harry. However, Harry knew exactly whom it was directed at, and had to calm his anger that the man would dare question the will of the Jedi High Council.

No, this was always the point Harry made by passing the little tests of every disgruntle Knight and Master when they came to him. He would not have the Council look bad with their faith in him and his abilities. He would not allow those Jedi that came to him to believe that the Council were wrong in their judgment.

He would not have the Council think they were wrong in their faith in him!

"No, Master Utan. Tatooine is also part of the Arkanis sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It is inhabited by poor locals who mostly farmed moisture for a living. Other activities include used equipment retailing and scrap dealing. The planet is on the 5709-DC Shipping Lane, a spur of the Triellus Trade Route, which itself is connected to the Sisar Run. The planet is also not that far from the Corellian Run. It also has its own navigation system." Harry said, remembering the information he was taught as a Jedi Youngling, "I could go on if you'd like."

Master Utan's jaw dropped as did Padawan Unduli's. Neither would have thought he would be able to recall such information from years ago, especially since Outer Rim Territories were taught within the first few years while the Jedi Order mainly focused on the Core Worlds. It was as though he remembered everything! Not even Utan remembered the lane numbers and trade routes of Tatooine.

Utan's respect for Harry grew. It was not just simply the answering of his questioned that caused his respect for the boy to grow, but in the way Harry carried himself and handled it. Utan knew himself that he would have gotten extremely annoyed with his fellow Jedi if they would test him as he had heard Harry Potter being tested. He could honestly say that he did not expect Harry to be as calm and humble as he was.

Utan saw that a few Jedi Masters could learn a thing or two from Harry Potter, and he would honestly admit that he was one of them.

"That is alright, Knight Potter…" Utan drawled slowly as Harry bowed, "I can see now that you are indeed a prize to the Jedi Order."

"Thank you, Master Utan." Harry said with another bow of respect. Though the man was in that latter category of people that did not like him, Harry was sure that he could get along just fine with the Mirialan Jedi Master for the duration of the mission.

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you once again." Harry said as bowed in respect to the regal blond as the man stepped off the podium with Gardulla the Hutt slinking away in the opposite direction, much to the disgust of the two Mirialan Jedi behind Harry.

"Jedi Knight Potter, I'm glad to see that you've made it." Lucius Malfoy said as he glanced over the two Jedi behind Harry, "And you've brought others?"

"No, you Lordship." Harry replied, "They will be serving as guards and peacekeepers for other guests to Senator Palpatine's event."

"I see…" Lucius drawled as he glanced off, seeing his family coming toward them, "Well, the banquet will not be until a week from now. However, my family and I are staying to enjoy the famous Boonta Eve I've heard so much about from Gardulla."

"I see…" Harry said after a pause, his eyes glancing over Utan and Unduli.

Utan, seeing what Harry's eyes were asking, nodded, "My apprentice and I shall be leaving you then, Lord Malfoy. I'm sure that Knight Potter will prove to be a worthy guard."

"So am I." Lucius said silkily as he gaze fell upon Harry's scar like it did the many times Lucius and Harry were in the same company together on Coruscant.

"Good day to you both then." Utan said, bowing before he left with his Padawan, Luminara Unduli, in tow.

"Coming with us, Harry?" Lucius asked as Harry turned back to him, seeing Lord Malfoy's wife and son approaching.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy." Harry said politely as he stepped aside for the man to descend from the platform.

"I hate these dreadful political events, Harry. And you know that you may call me and my family by our given names. After all, you are the reason we're here." Lucius said as he gazed over Harry.

"As you keep saying, Lord Lucius." Harry said with sigh, "However, neither of us know anymore than that."

"Yes, there does seem to be a rather large blank gap in-between events, doesn't there." Lucius said before he greeted his wife and heir.

* * *

"Harry! How good it is to see you again?" Narcissa greeted excitedly with a hug and kiss, "Will you be protecting us for the week?"

"Yes, Lady Narcissa." Harry replied before giving a nod to the Malfoy heir, "Hello, Draco."

"Harry." Draco breathed, not as emotionally composed as Harry was after so long. He rushed Harry, engulfing the slightly taller boy in a lingering hug. Harry returned it, enjoying the brief moment of emotional freedom it gave before he backed away to resume his control… less he do something he would regret, like-

"How have you been? They've been treating you well, right?" Draco fired off many questions quickly as Harry smiled. He… liked his friend, fast talk and all.

"Yes, I've been well. I'm a Jedi Knight now." Harry said and watched as the look of pleasant surprise and excitement came from Draco's eyes as Harry reveled in the feel of them through the Force.

While Draco could control his emotions through years of royal upbringing on Aaeton, Harry could see the blond was nearly bursting with happiness at seeing him. And why wouldn't he? They were truest friends to each other. They hadn't needed to act a certain way around the other, or be false with one another. No, they could just be themselves when they were alone. Harry could stop being Jedi and Draco could stop being a Heir.

Draco's world, Aaeton, prided themselves on the Malfoy family. Aaeton was the Core World where Lucius Malfoy had settled his three member family after they had accompanied Harry from their home-world somewhere in deep space, beyond the Outer Rim and into the far and unusual reaches of the Unknown Regions. Most people weren't even sure where their home-world was, but Harry could tell that Yoda had that information within him, and that whenever after Harry and the Malfoys had been taken from their world, Yoda made sure he was the only one with that information.

But Harry digressed. Aaeton loved the Malfoy family. Not only were the Malfoys wealthy beyond measure, having come to the known galaxy with gold, jewels, and objects that a mere one could buy an Outer Rim planet, the Malfoys were also political celebrities that came to the known galaxy with a mission: starting a new life and fighting the good fight.

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family, had been on Coruscant a scant few days before buying his family a ship to the Core World of Aaeton and settling in one of the largest castles the planet had to offer complete with many servants, workers, and even a few trainers. Lucius started a political career which only took him a week (or so Harry heard) to be noticed as he stopped the large monopoly of the Trade Federation from making a power play for a forest moon in the Mid Rim. While he never became a Senator himself, Lucius stood alongside many of the "big wigs" that were shifting around political pool of power. However, Harry scowled lightly as he thought about the Malfoys less savory dealings to keep himself and his family in power. Dealing (though completely legal) with scum like the Hutts and sometimes the darker parts of Coruscant.

Narcissa Malfoy, Lady of the Malfoy family, had made a name for herself as well, and it was one that Harry gotten to see the making of. Narcissa had, at a dinner party the Malfoys were hosting, been caught up in argument of politics while trying to engage in pleasant conversation, Harry had been sent by Master Yoda and Master Giiett to observe the ways that different species interacted peacefully and political with one another. Harry had watched as Narcissa responded to the argument in a calm manner while viciously tearing into her opponent on his political stance. If he remembered correctly, which he normally did, the whole argument was about the "barbaric" laws that were still in existence on Aaeton, mainly things like slavery and duels to the death which many people took advantage of. While Harry didn't much care how the planet's laws were put into effect, he did, however, remember quite vividly how he and many of the others around to hear the "debate" were left gawking and in awe as Narcissa proved to be more than "eye candy". Harry even remembered how Lucius had made his presence known by kissing Narcissa and calling her the "brain behind the wealth".

Then there was Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy family, Harry mused as he glanced at the boy. They were the same age, had come from the same planet, and yet they were so different when allowed to be themselves. While Draco arrogant, excitable, and sly, Harry was quiet, boyishly good-natured, and somewhat comical. Draco had been attending Aaeton Young Lords Schooling for the past six years while Harry had been training as a Jedi. Draco could now hold his own in any political and social conversation while Harry fell to pieces on the inside during such terrible things. Draco was also a bit of a bully, though Harry knew that Draco would never take things too far, or that Lucius would allow his son to go around beating up on "potential future allies" without a very reasonable cause. However, when out and about in public, Draco was the picture of charmingly innocent and quiet. He rarely ever spoke to anyone unless spoken to or very bored. Draco was a "silent handsome" as said by the holo-news. However, the holo-news had also called Harry a "daringly down-to-Coruscant Jedi" so Harry supposed that the news could be wrong sometimes.

"You're a Jedi Knight now? Why didn't I hear of this?" Draco asked a smirk on his face as Harry shrugged. These little moments around the Malfoys were great. He didn't have to worry about being a formal Jedi, and could be himself, especially with Draco. Though he was still mindful of his actions and words.

It simply would not do to embarrass the Council nor the Order with his letting his hair down, as the term were.

"Lord Lucius knew. I assumed that you did as well." Harry replied as Draco cast a glance up at his father, who smirked lightly while they traveled as a group.

"I assumed that you'd like to surprise Draco with your promotion in rank, Harry." Lucius said silkily as Harry grinned.

"There you go." Harry said gesturing to Lucius, "Surprise."

"Yeah, great surprise." Draco said, shaking his head in amusement, "So, how long will you be with us this time?"

"Until after Senator Palpatine's party-banquet-thing." Harry said, not finding the proper term for whatever it might be.

"It's banquet, but also something of a gala." Narcissa said, "It's being hosted by Palpatine, and quite a few powerful people will be there."

"The King of Naboo being merely one of them." Lucius said as Harry calmed his emotionally happy high.

"I see…" Harry said slowly. So, the Council suspected that something would happen at the gala, concerning the many important people converging on the location. It made sense. When many gathered, enemies would attack. It was an old proverb which Harry had come across nearly three years ago in his readings, "Then perhaps I should keep a very watchful eye, then."

"Harry, we can take care of ourselves." Draco insisted, "We have our ways."

"I know." Harry replied, lowering his voice so only the Malfoys could hear him, "However, your so-called "magic" shouldn't be revealed at something with this many people. Only use it if absolutely necessary. If not, then I'll do the protecting."

"Harry, my husband and I can use our abilities without a wand like Draco needs." Narcissa said, giving Harry a gentle look, "If worst comes to worst, we will protect ourselves and you."

"I'm the Jedi Knight here." Harry said while rubbing his temples, "Just leave things to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-"

"Nothing shall come to that, Harry." Lucius assured, "I am certain that should anything go wrong, the guards already there will be the first line of defense. However, should anything happen that presses the matter, protect Draco and Narcissa."

"Lord Lucius-"

"I shall hear no protest, Harry. I came to the known galaxy to protect my family, and should anything happen as you and I suspect, then I will die protecting my family."

"Lucius… do you have enemies?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing as Lucius gazed down at him, a brow raised in challenge.

"Don't we all? Why do you think many of the partygoers requested Jedi and bodyguards?" Lucius replied as Harry frowned lightly.

Something more than a simple party was going on, and Harry wanted to know what…

* * *

"It is nearly time, my Master." a raspy, high and cold voice said as though on the brink of agony and yet ecstasy all at once.

"Yes it is, my Apprentice." another high cold voice said, though this one like oil oozing from a speeder, "Soon that fool Ars Veruna will not know his own demise nor that of his role in the first steps to our ruling over this galaxy."

"The fool. His downfall shall be only a stepping stone to our ascension." the apprentice said, his voice like a chilling wind that gave way to the frost of winter.

The two laughed without humor, dining in the private estate of the House of Palpatine. And those two, which dined on the thoughts of the evil reign they would soon bring about, were none other than Darth Plagueis the Wise and Darth Sidious the Sly: Master and Apprentice.

Otherwise known as Hego Damask and Senator Palpatine…


	4. Walker of the Skies

**Chapter 4: Walker of the Skies**

* * *

Harry walked behind Lucius and Narcissa as they moved through the palace of the local Hutt, young Jabba Desilijic Tiure, or better known as Jabba the Hutt, or even as what Harry and many of the younger Jedi liked to remark of the Hutt as the "Bloated One", though never to the face of any of the other Jedi.

Harry admitted freely that he did not like the Hutts. It was not against the Jedi Way to dislike someone, Harry noted, but a Jedi was to respect all life as it was. He respected the Hutts, begrudgingly so, but he did not like them. They were crime lords, thugs, and ruthless cut-throat business beings. Harry disliked the Hutts with a passive passion, only being reminded of his dislike for them while in the presence of one.

However, he amended that not _all_ the Hutts were so bad. There had even been a Hutt Jedi at one point. If Harry remembered correctly, which he almost always did, then the Jedi Hutt's name had been Beldorion, and had been a Jedi Knight of the Order some four hundred years ago.

In fact, after that entry, no one had anymore information on the lone Hutt Jedi… strange, Harry thought…

Though, Harry still stood firm in his dislike for the nasty crime lord, thuggish, egotistic, and greedy Hutts. Especially Gardulla Besadii, or just Gardulla the Hutt, who was slinging just to the side of Lucius while conversing about some business the two could collaborate on. Yet Harry did here the word "legally" brought up many times while the three adults glanced back at him and Draco.

"So what happened next?" Draco asked as Harry looked over to the blond, having elapsed on his telling Draco about one of the many misadventures he got up to while in the confides of the Jedi Temple.

"Oh… Well, then after they picked me up from having tackled me to the floor, we all went on the hunt to track the mysterious intruder. It turned out to be a droid which had been disguising itself as a cleaner, and was in fact copying information from the Jedi Archives and bringing it back to it's master." Harry said as Draco looked a bit shocked.

"But who would try to steal from the Jedi, much less copy information from a library?" Draco asked as Harry's face grew grim.

"Information holds a lot of power, Draco. With some of the files that had been copied, if we hadn't stopped the droid and had it bring the copied files back, the future of the Jedi could have been ruined." Harry said while Draco looked away. They both knew that Harry was deeply fond of his quiet and somewhat peaceful life as a Jedi, having never given too much thought to any other path in life.

However, Harry was also _not_ telling Draco the whole truth in his tale, as he found himself omitting things whenever he regaled the Malfoy heir with yarns of his days as a Jedi. That droid had tried to self-destruct, and it was only due to a bit of fast-thinking between Master Giiett and Harry himself that the information wasn't lost. All the copied files had been destroyed from the droid's memory banks, and then the Jedi Council had seen to it personally that the information was tracked down to the droid's master, and destroyed. Though what a mere merchant on Columbus could have wanted with sensitive information on the Jedi Order was marginally beyond Harry's understanding. Thankfully, the Masters were the ones to worry for such things.

"Whatever happened to those two Jedi friends of yours?" Draco asked as Harry glanced at him while they still walked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jinn?" Harry asked for clarification as Draco nodded, "They're now on a mission to the planet Vorzyd 4."

"Why?" Draco asked as Harry shrugged.

"It is not my business to know nor is it my place to tell you if I do." Harry said. But he did know.

"But you do know." Draco said with a smirk, "You're a terrible liar."

"Perhaps, but I have yet to lie to you, Draco. It truly _isn't_ my business to know, even though I do. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon chose to tell me." Harry said as Draco smirked wider. The blond simply loved how Harry was able to twist words and say exact what he needed to be still be in the right, "And it still is not my business to tell, even though I do know. It could be something very important to the Order."

"My lips are sealed." Draco said with a giggle as Harry raised a brow.

"Have you been reading those holo-mags again?" Harry asked as found the phrase very strange while Draco quickly shook his head.

"No. I've been watching the newest show on the holo-net." Draco said, "It's about this robot boy who was created to protect the galaxy from the evils of a mad scientist."

"That sounds strange." Harry remarked, "How would an android protect the entire galaxy? There are hundreds upon thousands of planets."

"Yeah, but he's only protecting the galaxy from this one mad scientist, and stopping any crime that's along his way." Draco said with a shrug while Harry pondered it.

"Okay, that makes a bit more realistic sense." Harry admitted as Narcissa turned back to them.

"Draco, are you telling Harry about your latest obsession in that Astro Boy show?" Narcissa inquired as Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Don't believe a word she says. She's delusional." Draco whispered while Harry laughed, "I am _not_ obsessed!"

"He's missed you the past year, Harry." Narcissa said as she and Lucius shared a brief look, "He's wanted nothing more than for you to visit so he could complain about how unfair his schooling has been. Unfortunately, all he's had was the 37 televisions we've gone through to throw things at."

Harry turned a mirthful look to the now pink-faced Draco who was sputtering nonsense in his defense, "Thirty-seven televisions, Draco? That is incredibly wasteful. You could have called, you know. I've tried getting in contact with you this year, since now as a Knight I have access to, and own, my own personal inter-galactic comlink. Though when I called, the servant told me that the Malfoy family would never associate with the lowly Jedi Order."

"And _that_ servant is being fired now." Narcissa said with an irritated sigh, as though it weren't the first one today.

"I don't wish to cause any trouble, Lady Narcissa." Harry said as Narcissa merely waved him off.

"You're not, but that servant girl _is_ if she answers our calls like _that_." Lucius broke in with his usual drawling tone, stopping with Gardulla while Harry resisted the temptation to glare at the Hutt, "The transport shuttle is coming to bring us to this famous Boonta Eve Classic, which we have heard so much about. I must admit, I am rather… excited to see this event."

"The Boonta Eve Classic, huh?" Harry said, rubbing his chin, "I have read of it before. It's supposed to be the largest annual pod-race in the entire galaxy."

"_Yes, and it's held here on Tatooine, Jedi_." Gardulla said in Huttese while looking Harry up and down with both interest and disgust. Harry only gazed back at Gardulla with an impassive expression, reigning in his emotions and actions less he do something to disturb any business between Lucius and the Hutt, "_We of the Hutts host the Boonta Eve Classic on our holiday to commemorate our glory_."

Harry said nothing to Gardulla, instead turning to Lucius, "I'm not sure how safe it'll be at the pod-race. There are pirates around the planet, and refugees are flooding this world in escape of them."

"Not to worry." Lucius assured, his hand gripping his elegant serpent cane as he always did when he wasn't fazed by a report, "If we should meet up with any of these refugees, then they will acquire safe passage back to Malfoy Manor until we can… set something up for them."

"And the pirates, Lord Lucius?" Harry asked with his arms now in the sleeves of his Jedi robes.

"Let them come." Lucius said sharply, "Let them come, and fall."

"As you wish." Harry said, turning back to Draco as the shuttle arrived. He couldn't very well argue with Lucius, knowing how stubborn the man could be, but he also knew that if push came to shove, he would protect the Malfoys and any other innocents while bringing the pirates to justice.

For that was what it meant to be a Jedi.

* * *

The Boonta Eve Classic hadn't even started yet, and Harry had to begrudgingly admit that the Hutts threw one marvelous event within the many crimes and smugglings they organized.

The event was located just outside Mos Espa, the only spaceport on Tatooine. The Boonta race course started in the Mos Espa Grand Arena, which there, thousands of spectators (Harry and the Malfoys currently among them) congregated in the hopes to see their favored racer win. Harry also noted that some had come to catch a glimpse of a spectacular collision, or to win a fortune gambling on the race's outcome.

Harry and the Malfoys sat with the Hutts in the Hutt Box. Harry was forced to focus internally on keeping his calm while some of the more arrogant Hutts around them openly discussed their less savory "business" in Huttese while believing he couldn't understand, even though he had been introduced formally to each of them as a Jedi Knight. Harry was mentally keeping track of most of the key points of those conversations and which Hutts were dealing in them.

"_I just received word from the pirates in orbit around your planet that some of there slave cargo have escaped surface-side, young Jabba_." one of the Hutts said smugly, "_They are requesting permission to land, and have already sent advance scouts to reclaim their cargo_."

"_Let them do as they wish_." Jabba the Hutt said, waving a stubby arm dismissively, "_I have more important matters to attend to than pirates and their problems. We offer no assistance nor interference_."

"_Good, young Jabba. You're learning_." the other Hutt commented smugly as he sent a puff of smoke from his pipe to Jabba's face. Jabba eyed his relative with disgust and admiration before turning back to his view-port.

Harry turned his ear from the Hutts as he quickly formulated a plan. He couldn't very well allow forced slavery to go on while he could do something about it. However, Harry thought as he turned to see Draco excitedly leaning over their view-port, he also couldn't leave the Malfoys unprotected while he went saving others.

"You may go, Harry." Lucius said as Harry nearly jumped in surprise, having been so focused on planning that he had allowed the Malfoy family Lord to sneak up on him, "Take Draco with you if you'd like. His extra lessons in our art have gone well enough. He'll help you more so than hinder."

"Lord Lucius, I could never endanger Draco in such-"

"Do not worry." Lucius drawled, "Draco can very well protect himself. Though do try and keep him alive. He must inherit my title and all that comes with it after all." and with that, Lucius Malfoy walked away as though they had been discussing the dry weather of Tatooine instead of the possible danger of facing pirates.

"As you wish, Lord Lucius." Harry said, bowing as he knew he couldn't argue with the Lord, "Come Draco, we're going for a walk."

"Okay." Draco drawled as he reluctantly tore himself from the view-port and followed Harry away from the Hutt Box.

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked, "To get some actual food, or on an adventure like we used to?"

"Adventure." Harry said, fighting down the grin that threatened to break out onto his face. "Some slaves have escaped the pirates in orbit, and I'm going to help them."

"_We're_ going to help them." Draco corrected as Harry smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." Harry said as they made their way out of the Grand Arena in the spaceport of Mos Espa.

* * *

Soon, Harry and Draco were in the midst of the spaceport, Harry breathing calmly as he extended his senses to find the slaves. If he were a slave on the run, then he'd feel intense panic, confusion as to where he was, and a desperate drive to escape with his life. Those were the emotions he was searching for, and amongst all the happy people who were enjoying the holiday, it wasn't hard to find them at all.

"I have found them." Harry said, his eyes snapping open as Draco quirked a brow, "Most have formed a group and stayed together for the better chance of survival, but a few have run feverishly into the desert. We'll help the large group first."

"And the ones in the desert?" Draco asked as Harry moved swiftly, walking with purpose as his cloak billowed behind him with Draco at his side.

"There are hundreds upon _thousands_ of miles of desert on this planet. It's like a giant dust bowl." Harry spoke grimly, "The pirates would have to search very carefully to spot a few people in the desert that aren't native."

"Okay…" Draco said as Harry moved through the crowds of people before ducking into an alleyway.

"They have hidden themselves back here." Harry said with a finger pointed, "I will approach them, and while projecting calming emotions, I want you to stay at my side."

"Yes Master." Draco joked as Harry sighed.

"You would have made a great Jedi alongside me. Even as my Padawan." Harry said quietly, revealing something that he had only ever thought to himself over the years as a sad secret pleasure or a solemn fantasy.

"Maybe," Draco shrugged, "But as soon as my parents found out the Jedi lifestyle; all that poverty and selflessness, they wouldn't have me in the Jedi Order even if it was to save my life."

"That is too bad, Draco…" Harry muttered, looking isolated and tearful.

"But don't worry." Draco said, nudging Harry gently with his elbow to reassure his friend, "Just remember; if you can't get it done as a Jedi, I can as a noble. You've got friends on the other side, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, feeling better as he knew Draco and he would stick together through any trial the galaxy could throw at them, "Now then, let's help these people."

The two young boys crept through the alleyway while Harry focused on projecting his emotions through the Force. It was easy to send ripples of calm and quiet through the Force as Jedi did it every time they meditated. Though he had to admit that projecting the emotions consciously through moving meditation was a much more daunting task.

"Shh. Stay quiet. They'll hear us." a voice said softly as Draco and Harry glanced at each other.

"But they could help us, momma." a small boy's voice replied as Harry saw a shadow move in the back corner of the alley behind a dumpster.

"They might be in league with the pirates, Shmi." a gruff male voice contested quietly, "Stay quiet and hidden. I'll cover you if we get caught."

"I can assure you," Harry began, raising his voice from it's normally quiet and reserved tone, "we are only here to help. I am Jedi Knight Harry Potter and this is young Lord Draco Malfoy. We've come to help you in your journey to freedom."

A shadow in the back shifted, a young blonde head poked out from behind one of the dumpsters before it was quickly jerked back into it's hiding place.

"This is getting ridiculous." Draco muttered, "We're trying to _help_ you people!"

"Yeah? Well we've heard that stuff before!" the male voice from before shouted as he came from his hiding place. He was fit, though looked to not have seen a proper meal in many months. He stood at his full height, trying to seem more imposing as his muscles flexed. "The pirates said the same thing before they invaded our planet."

"I can assure you, I _am_ a Jedi Knight." Harry said, revealing his lightsaber which hung from his utility belt, "We mean you no harm."

"The leader of the pirates had one just like that." the man said, moving into a defensive position, "Got any other proof?"

Harry sighed before he closed his eyes and dropped into the basic lotus position of meditation. Draco moved back a bit as Harry began to float along with several other things within the alley. The large dumpsters began to rise, revealing at least ten other people hidden behind them before two dumpsters sailed in opposite directions to block off the alley in both ways. Draco almost gaped in the way Harry had not only displayed his Force abilities, but also trapped the escapees so they could talk.

Harry's lightsaber came unclipped from his belt and floated it's way over to Draco, who snatched it out of the air while Harry slowly opened his eyes while still hovering in the air. Harry unfolded his legs and dropped his feet gently to the ground as he stood with his hands held up to show that he had nothing left to harm them with.

"We come in peace, and we wish to help." Harry said gently, "I am without weapon, and my friend does not know how to even activate my lightsaber. I am a Jedi, and I wish to see you safely to freedom."

"Momma, he's a Jedi." a small blond boy said as he tried to move closer to the Jedi, but his mother held him back close to herself.

"The pirates are looking for us." the gruff man said, "About twenty of us escaped, but a few… a few were killed getting here."

"I understand." Harry said, lowering his hands to his sides, "These pirates, however, will have a time of finding you among the citizens of this planet. There is a holiday here which has attracted many and still more to come. Have these pirates anyway of tracking you?"

"There were these trackers." the man said, gesturing to the mother's ankle wear, "But we destroyed their computers when we were escaping."

"So that is why the pirates were simply orbiting the planet…" Harry muttered, "They're in need of repairs…"

"Yes," the mother of the blond boy began, hugging her son to her as he tried to wriggle free, "but it's only a matter of time before they find us."

"Not necessarily." Draco said, "Harry's lightsaber could probably cut through those devices."

"But the pirates said they'd blow up if we messed with 'em!" the small boy exclaimed in fright as the people behind him nodded in fear.

"Understandable." Harry said patiently as he raised his hand, his lightsaber leaping from Draco's hand to his own, "But it was most likely a ploy to keep you from escaping like you've just done now. If they could harm you with these devices, they most likely would have instead of wasting their time searching for you. Besides, you've destroyed their computers, correct?" at the nods he went on, "Then it will be safe to break those while their computers are offline."

"Are you sure?" an elderly woman asked as Harry gave a small smile.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said softly as the muscular man stepped forth, presenting the thick metal on his wrist.

Harry activated his saber, the hissing of the blade accompanied by the brilliant and vibrant orange color it produced as when it reached its full length, it hummed gently. Harry wasted no time, his orange blade flashing as it sliced quickly through the brace without injury to the man wearing it. The device thudded to the ground heavily, the spot cut smoking slightly as Harry and the others looked up from it to meet eyes.

"Alright then," Harry said, a small smile on his face at the success of his theory, "Who would like to be next?"

* * *

"Now that we've got them, where do we take them?" Draco asked as Harry deactivated his lightsaber.

"Is your family's ship nearby?" Harry asked as he clipped his saber back to his belt, "They could hide there for a time until I could contact the Order."

"No, our ship is being watched by our guards." Draco said, "If they see us with this many people, those idiots might tip off the pirates just to make a quick credit."

"I see…" Harry said, "Then they'll simply have to come and enjoy the Boonta Eve Classic with us."

"In the Hutt Box?" Draco asked as Harry shook his head.

"No, but somewhere within easy line of sight of it." Harry said as he waved a hand at the two dumpsters which blocked the back ways off. The two heavy dumpster leapt to their original placements as Harry turned back to Draco, "I'll just have to persuade the guards at the entrance that these good people are your servants."

"How?" Draco asked as Harry began to lead the way, weaving through alleys until they arrived clear of the crowds.

"I have my ways…" Harry said, though didn't look pleased to have to use them.

Peeking out from the alleyway, Harry motioned the escaped slaves forward as Draco led them in the front with Harry bringing up the rear. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he secretly wished there were two of him so Draco wasn't up at the front by himself. As much as he humored Draco when they used to wrestle or try and train the blond's muscles, Draco was not a physical-endowed person. He was scrawny, pale, and a bit short. Even though he normally made up for his physical weaknesses with his sharp tongue and wit, Harry feared that would not stop a pirate from taking Draco ransom or even just outright killing him if they wanted.

Rushing through the busy streets at a discrete speed, Harry tried hard to keep the large group together as best as he could while searching around for suspicious characters. It was harder than Harry expected, but he kept as calm as he could when he grouped them all together on the path to the grand arena.

"This is where we need to stay together the most." Harry said to the group, "I will guide the way. Move leisurely. If you have any identifying marks, please try to hide them as best you can."

The group gave nods and murmurs of agreement as the large muscular man volunteered to bring up the rear while he lead the way with Draco and the mother-son pair.

"I'm Shmi." the mother said, looking on the verge of tears, "Shmi Skywalker, and this is my son Anakin."

"A pleasure to meet you." Harry said, shaking her and her young son's hands, choosing to ignore the way fear and relief seemed to steam from the woman and flow into the Force around them.

"Thank you for helping us." Shmi went on as they started their slow pace toward the large stadium looming in the distance, "I was… I was so afraid that we'd never make to freedom."

Harry wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, but he was trying to concentrate instead on the sense of warning the Force was alerting him to. Something dangerous was nearby. Something that was making the Force whisper words of urgency into his mind like a blaring alarm.

"I've been a slave of the pirates for years now." Shmi said, sniffling, "My son was born into slavery. Please, if there is anything you can do. Please, I beg of you to protect my Annie and see to it that he doesn't go back to that life."

"I will…" Harry said, his focus elsewhere as Draco caught sight of the distant look in his green eyes.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked quietly, seeing the tears streaming down the woman's face as she tightly clutched her child's hand.

"I'm not sure." Harry breathed, his eyes darting around as he tried to pin-point the disturbance, "But we may want to move a bit faster."

"What? Why?" Draco asked as Harry stepped up their pace, "Harry, what is going on?"

"I can sense something distressing." Harry said, a hand to his temple as it pulsed minutely. "I just can't pinpoint it."

"Harry, you're gonna have to be more- oh, _Protego_!" Draco said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small pointed wooden stick. Pointing the object, a red beam of laser fire was neutralized as a shimmer rippled on side of them.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he stopped the group.

"Them!" the muscular man answered as he pointed toward a group of shabby looking individuals who were running their way. "It's the pirates."

"Draco, take them and go. Just flash the guards your family seal and yell at them a bit. You'll get through no problem." Harry said as he shrugged off his cloak and folded it while the others around him watched the pirates hurriedly make their way toward the group in the crowd. Harry gave Draco his folded cloak, finally turning toward the rag-tag pirates as they were still a ways off.

"I am not leaving you alone to deal with _that_." Draco said firmly as he pointed a finely manicured finger at where the pirates were knocking people out of their way. "They look like they haven't seen a sonic shower in years."

"Draco this is not a matter of discussion." Harry said sternly, gripping his friend's shoulder and looking the boy deep within the depths of his grey orbs. "You will go, and I will handle this. Trust in me."

"I do…" Draco admitted quietly, looking away from Harry's overpowering gaze as he let his eyes drop to the ground. "Fine. But don't get killed. I don't have many other friends who can take the place of a Jedi Knight, you know."

"I know." Harry said, the placed a hand on his still clipped saber. "Now go. I'll take care of these brutes."

"Be safe, Master Jedi." Shmi said as she pushed her son along with Draco guiding them all now.

"I'll stay and help ya." the brutish man said as he flexed his muscles. Harry could feel the man's weary exhaustion in their close proximity, but said nothing of it as he rest a hand on the man's arm.

"The others will need you." Harry said softly, not looking up at the man as he unclipped his saber from his utility belt. "There may be more pirates lurking about, and I'd feel safer if they had you with them."

"I'll never forget this, Harry Potter." the man said as he jogged to catch up to where the others had disappeared to in the crowds.

Watching dispassionately as the pirates came toward him, Harry's focus was more so on the safety of the escaped slave and Draco rather than on his own present situation. Closing his eyes briefly, Harry used the Force through a secret bond he shared with Draco, one he could only access when they were so close together. While on the same planet, Harry was able to find Draco anywhere, and so he was able to momentarily see through Draco's eyes as the blond ran into the Grand Arena. Good, they had gotten away safely.

Snapping his eyes open, Harry's saber came to life as he yanked it from his belt and deflected the first shot fired at him while spinning the blade and deflecting the next. The crowds around him quickly dispersed into chaos as he continued to redirect blast fire away from the people and into the air and ground before him as he backed away. If he could draw the pirates into the arena, then Jabba the Hutt would stop them, and most likely banish both parties from his planet on pain of death.

Blocking laser bolts as he stride backwards, Harry found it difficult not to reflect the shots at their senders as he looked around for something to hasten his plan. Using a moment's lapse in the firing, Harry outstretched a hand, and with it, thrust his palm out at the ground in front of his attackers. The dirt and dust kicked up, obscuring their vision and making them stay their shooting as he turned, and with an unnatural burst of speed, Harry hastened toward the Grand Arena where the pirates would no doubt pursue.

However, halfway into the entrance, Harry's speedy run was cut short as he was hit with a blunt object in his path where there had been none before he glanced back to see his attackers giving chase.

"I told those fools," a gruff inhuman voice sneered with deep contempt. "I told them that we take prisoners with overwhelming numbers and dirty tactics, but they don't listen…"

Harry felt pain in the right side of his face while heat seemed to pour into his cheek. Opening his eyes with a groan, Harry found that the right lens of his spectacles was badly cracked and would need replacing. Looking out the broken glasses anyway, Harry saw that a short brown blur was standing over his, shaking its blurred head in what appeared to be disapproval.

"Humans… how disgusting." the brown thing clicked its teeth, "The only thing your species is good for is bowing and following orders… though the latter seems to be-"

"Captain, we're so sor-" whoever had interrupted the little man was immediately shot as a bang rang out and Harry saw a red light shoot from the brown alien. Harry heard a thud and assumed that the person was dead. There was a gasp, and Harry felt waves of fear and anxiety through the Force around him as the little alien snarled.

"And even now the pitiful species shows incompetence." the alien sneered while making more clicking sounds, "I don't want apologies! I want my hard earned property back! NOW!"

"But sir, Jabba the Hutt is in there watching the races." another said with the short sentient-being making sounds of thought.

"Hmm… yes, we can't walk over that disgusting Hutt boy." then the alien sighed as he turned his head toward Harry, who tried to sit up. Harry then found an immediate pain in his abdomen as something blunt was thrust sharply into it. "You're still awake, are you? Foolish Jedi, coming into the Outer Rim. You appear rather young for a Knight. You must be a Padawan leaner. Hmm… yes, you'll do."

Then Harry's world went dark as he was hit in the head, pain almost instantly springing forth as his last conscious sight was the little alien moving into the line of his good lens. The little man had a stern expression, glaring down at Harry as though he were a piece of meat to be tenderized through beatings. Harry saw the man's long snout flare with barely suppressed rage, and his spindly limbs shake in anger. The set of fleshy, beard-like tendrils growing around the little pirate's mouth quivered as he took deep breaths. The object that must have struck Harry was the man's commanding staff, which looked dingy and made of hard, carved, bone.

As Harry faded, he took with him the memory of this man's image. Because he promised himself that the next time he opened his eyes and met with this speciesist pirate, they would not be having a friendly chat.


End file.
